A Scott's Little Secret
by HaleyNathanForever
Summary: Takes place in season 1 Nathan has a daughter that he never told anyone about until Haley tutors him. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I dont own a thing**

**Summary- Its me again with another story but I cant help it. I had this idea in my idea for a long time. Takes place in season 1 Nathan has a daughter that he never told anyone about until Haley tutors him.Nathan isnt a really bad guy like season 1 he just stays out of Luke's way. Haley is the same as season 1. Peyton and Nathan arent together because Nathan found out about Allison after two months they were dating and Peyton dont know about her. Dan is the same mean Scott and Deb is on drugs. Lucas isnt very friendly with Nathan things change when he meets Allison Marie Scott. Nathan isnt like Dan at all and doesnt like or treat his granddaughter well.I dont know what I'm gonna do about Lucas or Brooke/Peyton I wanted people to vote. Brucas and Jeyton or Leyton and Belix? I will include a good amount of them when i see what everyone wants . Nobody knows Nathan's secret. I didnt have a good name for this story so I'm open for suggestions **

**Chapter 1 **

"You failed another test."said Haley sitting on a stool in the Scott's kitchen

"Sorry I just been busy."said Nathan

"Still in denial?"asked Haley

"I should of been a better guy for her maybe I should of been honest ."said Nathan

"Your just figured that out know?"asked Haley

"Are you my tutor or shrink?"asked Nathan

"I'm here for anything you need."said Haley holding up a book

"Well thank you I know it hasnt been easy for you."said Nathan as Deb came in with Allison

"She just wont shut up."said Deb handing 4month yr old Allison to Nathan and went towards the medicane cabinet

" Shes so cute."said Haley taking the babies hand

"Thank you shes my sister Allison."said Nathan lying he didnt know if he could trust Luke's best friend

"Your a good brother to your sister."said Haley watching Nathan kiss his daughter

"Well someone has to be there for her without me she has no parent."said Nathan

"Dont you think Lucas needs the same?"Asked Haley

"Hes a bigboy like he needs a parent."smirked Nathan

"He wants a brother more than you think."said Haley as she was getting ready to leave

"Haley wait are you coming over to the game tonight?"asked Nathan

"Depends anything less than a 80 I'm staying home and watching lost."said Haley leaving

"Grandma didnt feed you did she?"asked Nathan cradling his daughter as she started to cry

"Daddy's here baby."said Nathan warming her bottle and holding her at the same time

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I won again."said Lucas holding a golf cub

"Hey did you know Nathan has a sister?"Asked Haley

"No but I bet he treats her how he treats me."mumbled Lucas

"When has Nathan bothered you?"Asked Haley

"Since he came into my life."said Lucas

"You should of saw him he was feeding her and everything."said Haley

"I bet hes putting on a act when people are around I mean he was raised by Dan."said Lucas

"I'm just saying hes a nice guy."explained Haley as Lucas groaned

"He says a few nice things to you and you fall for him."said Lucas

"I'm not falling for him hes a great guy if you let him in. The only thing that gets in the way is Dan."said Haley as Lucas thoght for a minute when they were kids Nathan and Lucas were best friends until Dan found out Lucas wanted to sleep over and called his mom a whore and sent the poor 2nd grader home. Ever since then they havent said a word to each other and got rough on the court.

"I will see it when I belive it."said Lucas

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Do you miss Nathan?"asked Brooke as Peyton continued to draw

"No really I mean the sex was fun."said Peyton confused she didnt really think her and Nathan were the perfect couple

"I wonder how a relationship is without sex."said Brooke

"Maybe that is what kept us apart sex."said Peyton she didnt know about Nathan broke up with her they were having problems

"There should be a rule for dating like always have sex so you wont break up."laughed Brooke

"There was more to our relationship Brooke."said Peyton

"Like what talking?"asked Brooke

"I dont know but that dont mean there should be more."said Peyton she didnt want to base every relationship on hers with Nathan

"How do you think Lucas feels about sex before a relationship?"asked Brooke as the best friends laughed

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Nathan Whitey said you werent at practice."said Dan

"I dont own you a reason my daughter needed me."said Nathan

"You know she has a room put her in there and she shuts up. We did it to you all the time."said Dan

"Unlike you I dont leave my baby in a locked room."said Nathan

"Its not like she belongs here she's losing your chances at state."said Dan

"What about my chances at being a dad?"asked Nathan

"Be down in the driveway in 5."said Dan

"I will be down when Allison is alsleep."said Nathan walking up the stairs with Allison


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here with another chapter. Just to clear some things up.This is a naley fic i dont really like them with anyone else so its not a Brathan I'm not sure if they have friendship I really just hate them together period but there friendship only is something I will think about. I think I'm gonna make this a Brucas and Jeyton story but that may change. I am gonna add some Baley though.I'm still thinking about a new title and enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 2

"Thanks again for babysitting Lynda."said Nathan dropping off Allison with Lynda James

"No problem I had 7 kids she no handful."smiled Lynda as Nathan handed Allison to her

"Haley left for school right?"Asked Nathan he didnt want anyone from school knowing about Allison it wasnt that he didnt want her he just knew how people were

"Yes a few minutes ago nobody knows."said Lynda

"How much do I own you?"asked Nathan

"This baby is priceless dont give me money."said Lynda

"I will be here at 3 to pick her up then."said Nathan and kissed his daughter goodbye

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Tutorgirl we need to talk."said Brooke

"My name is Haley for the last time Brooke."said Haley

"I have a question for you."said Brooke

"Is this about Lucas?"Asked Haley

"No just You and Nathan."said Brooke

"I'm just tutoring him."said Haley annoyed by Brooke

"Well its just he seems so into you and he still loves Peyton."said Brooke lying she could tell by Peyton's voice she didnt miss Nathan it just made her sick that Peyton liked the other Scott Lucas.

"Well were just friends. Peyton can have what she wants."said Haley as she spotted her best friend and Peyton laughing at his locker

"You sure shes into Nathan?"Asked Haley

"Heres the thing I'm not good with relationships I look at Lucas and I want one."said Brooke

"Thats very sweet but it looks like Peyton likes him. You cant just make her love Nathan."said Haley feeling sorry for Brooke

"Maybe I'm just not the dating type."said Brooke

"Who knows he might like you."said Haley thinking back to early Brooke was one of the topics Lucas talked about along with..Peyton as the bell rang

"Thanks for the talk but I have english."said Brooke

"Let me walk with you I have the same."said Haley as they walked into english along with Peyton,Nathan and lucas

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Haley I need your help."whispered Nathan sitting behind Haley

"Take your notes."said Haley

"No its not that its about tutoring."whispered Nathan as Haley turned around

"I know you have a basketball game and cant make it."said Haley

"No its not that I need some extra tutoring today."said Nathan

"Can you come by my house by dinner time?"Asked Haley

"Sure can I uh bring my sister?"Asked Nathan

"My mom wouldnt mind."said Haley as the teacher yelled Nathan's name

"Nathan Scott and Haley James please focus."said Whitey as Brooke taped on Peyton's shoulder

"So you and Lucas look pretty good together."said Brooke

"He just wants to be friends but who knows?"asked Peyton with a laugh

"I hope hes nothing like Nathan with You."said Brooke as Peyton stared at her ex-boyfriend she never saw Nathan so into work before or a girl. Thoughout the class Nathan took notes and stopped to smell Haley who was infront of him her ex-boyfriend was hooked on the tutor.

"So you and Nathan are friends?"Asked Lucas annoyed turning to Haley in back of him

"No were just friendly. He needed some extra tutoring."explained Haley

"I swear its all part of his plan to hurt you."said Lucas as the bell rang

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So Nathan whats with you not hooking up with anyone miss anyone alot?"Asked Brooke getting a look from Peyton

"Maybe I changed."said Nathan eating his lunch

"Its about time you start acting like your not Dan's son."mumbled Lucas getting a slap from Haley

"I told you to keep your cool."said Haley as Nathan's phone rang

"Thats good...Yeah..No...I want to check on her."said Nathan on the phone

"Nathan where are you going?"asked Haley the gang were having lunch and Nathan had a call after a few minutes

"My mom is sick so I'm gonna check on her."said Nathan he had a phonecall earlier from Lynda about Allison and wanted to check on her

"See you at practice man."said Lucas as Nathan left

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Nathan your suppose to be in school."laughed Lynda

"I know its just I like to check on her."said Nathan

"Shes alsleep and just ate."said Lynda as Nathan made his way to the crib Allison was in

"Hey there its daddy."said Nathan trying not to wake her up

"You know most teenage fathers arent around much. Shes lucky to have you."said Lynda

"I'm the lucky one."said Nathan smirking at the baby


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I am making a storyline for Peyton/Lucas/Brooke and there will be Jake **

**HJS-NS-23**-**Thank you for telling me my mistake this isnt Mouth/Haley and i fixed that **

**volleyballgirl0323**-**Its okay to be a Brathan fan I have friends that ship and there might be brathan friendship **

**othroxmysoxoff**-**Thank you for those titles I am using one!! **

**Read and review **

Chapter 3

"There you are I heard you missed practice."said Dan standing in the doorway

"Coach let me dad its okay."said Nathan rolling his eyes and went back to feeding Allison

"No Nathan! Do you think the other guys on the team have kids?"Asked Dan

"There is one guy Jake hes a pretty cool guy."said Nathan smirking he knew how to push his dad's button's

"Well hes not going to duke or having a basketball career."said Dan

"Well lucky him."said Nathan

"This child will not run your life like you ran mine."said Dan sternly

"Whats that suppose to mean?"Asked Nathan

"Dont you get it Nathan if you werent born life would be differant. Your mom would be sober and I would be in the pro's."said Dan raising his voice waking Allison up from her nap

"I spent half my life trying to be the best son taking your crap but know I give up ."said Nathan

"Dont Nathan dont act like you have a bad life I gave you everything."said Dan

"I'm leaving tell mom they sell drugs in the park near the foundation."said Nathan and picked up Allison

"If you leave I never want to hear you regret it."said Dan as Nathan picked up Allison's bags and headed towards the door

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are you staying for dinner?"asked Karen kindly

"If I can its pretty boring at home."said Haley

"Having seven siblings can make you bored."said Lucas mocking her

"I hate you Scott."said Haley laughing and threw a piece of bread at Lucas in a friendly manner

"You know you love me and my Scott ways."said Lucas

"Would you to eat your pasta and shutup?"asked Karen with a warm smile

"So are you gonna be with Nathan?"Asked Lucas changing the topic

"I told you were friends."said Haley

"I give you a week and your under his spell."said Lucas as Karen laughed and Haley kept her firm look

"Dont forget Lucas your a Scott as well."said Haley

"I dont need to hear that when I'm eating."said Lucas

"So how was school today anything new?"asked Karen

"Well Brooke talked to me for three periods and by the time I got home I needed asprin."said Haley

"Lucas isnt that your new girlfriend that came here last week?"asked Karen

"No I have a date with Peyton on saturday."said Lucas

"Then this old cheerleader Rachel is gonna pick him up for a date."said Haley laughing she couldnt belive it when Lucas told her

"Lucas I dont want you out with all these girls. Tell this Rachel girl to call another time."said Karen

"After my date with her I wont see her again."said Lucas as all three continued eating until Haley looked at the time

"Lucas your sleeping over right? John is in town again."said Haley her brother John in college was every good friends with Lucas and Lucas would always sleep over when he came

"Yeah I will meet you home."said Lucas as Haley left

"Dont forget your book."screamed Karen and looked at Haley's history book and found notes of her and Nathans conversation in class and laughed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life in Tree Hill on a friday night is boring."said Brooke

"Give Lucas a call."said Peyton and bit her lip why did she just say that?

"That would be against the best friend code."said Brooke

"A best friend code?"asked Peyton putting down her pen

"Well your into Lucas so why would I take him?"Asked Brooke as Peyton felt guilty Brooke should have him

"No hes fare game."said Peyton

"Hes to good for me you take him. It might be good to date a not so naughty Scott."smirked Brooke

"I'm gonna call him on saturday."said Peyton

"In the meantime I set myself up with a tutorboy."said Brooke

"Your dating a tutor?"asked Peyton

"His name is Marvin we have a date on sunday."said Brooke

"Hes not your type Brooke. Hes so geeky and your so not."said Peyton trying to explain

"I want to change I hate who I became."said Brooke

"You should stick with you are Brooke."said Peyton

"Peyton who I am isnt a good person all I do is sleep around I'm like a slut."said Brooke and picked up her stuff and headed towards the door

"I didnt mean it like that Brooke."screamed Peyton but it was to late she left

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I thoght you might be here."said Jake and put Jenny down

"I just needed a place to think where my dad wouldnt find me."said Nathan

"Well the park is the place to do that."said Jake

"How old is Jenny?"asked Nathan smiling at Jenny and Allison they were both playing in the sand

"She will be two next month."said Jake slowly he never talked about this stuff but Nathan was in the same postition

"So you had her since junior year?"asked Nathan

"It been a tough two years."said Jake

"Allison isnt even a year old and its tough."admitted Nathan

"But with a dad like you she will be miss america."laughed Jake

"So who's the mother?"Asked Nathan and wanted to slap himself he couldnt even form the words of Allison's mother

"Her name was Nikki we met in the bar. How about you."said Jake

"It was Rachel the cheerleader who left town."said Nathan

"Your alright man I mean you look like your leaving town."said Jake

"My dad kicked me out so I have nowhere to go."Said Nathan as Jake picked up Jenny he didnt want to leave but it was past Jenny's bedtime

"Hey if you need anything just call me."said Jake as Nathan picked up Allison and gave her a winnie the pooh blanket and cradled her and he held her tight and drifted off to sleep he would find a place in the morning


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!! I start school in three weeks so I will try to update more before i get loads of work. Haley's mother name is Lynda in the story I know in the story its differant. Enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up Nathan..Nate."said Lucas as Haley him a stick they were taking Haley's brother little Dylan to the park when he found a man lying on the park bench

"Let me wake him up you will just hurt him."said Haley and poked the stick at Nathan's side the stick touched Allison instead

"Is the scary man up yet?"Asked Dylan as Allison started to scream

"Great you woke up the wrong Scott."said Lucas as Haley grabbed the baby

"Sorry I woke you up sweet cakes."said Haley to the baby as Lucas got some rocks

"Lucas thats no way to wake him up. Babies love to wake there daddies I did that when I was little."said Haley and put Allison on Nathan

"Give daddy a kiss."said Haley as Allison just jumped on her dad's smomach waking him up

"I'm sorry I just needed a place to sleep leave my daughter."said Nathan not knowing who woke him up

"Are you okay Nate?"Asked Haley

"Yeah I needed a place to sleep and she loves the park."said Nathan

"Daddy's mansion dont have a park?"Asked Lucas getting a slap from Haley

"I take it you lost another father-son game?"Asked Haley

"No just my dad's temper."Said Nathan

"Lucas take Nathan back to your house and give him clothes."said Haley

"I dont think its really a good idea."said Lucas as Haley slapped him again

"Thats your brother in trouble help him."said Haley

"I dont have little girl clothes."said Lucas

"Maybe I should go home."said Nathan

"No you might get in more trouble. Let me take Allison home I have my baby clothes from when I was born."said Haley

"Thanks Haley for everything."said Nathan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here are fresh clothes just give them back."said Lucas giving Nathan pants and a shirt

"Thanks you got it pretty good here."said Nathan looking around

"Whatever its not a mansion or anything."said Lucas as Nathan smiled

"You shouldnt judge people by there ass of a father."said Nathan

"I'm not its just you have the perfect life."said Lucas

"We were friends Luke you know the real me."said Nathan and walked out of the room. Was it wrong to want his brother's life?

"Haley invited us to breakfast ."said Lucas

"You didnt have to give me your clothes I know you didnt want to."said Nathan

"No problem just dont tell daddy."said Lucas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke we need to talk."said Peyton

"Cant I have a date tonight."said Brooke

"I didnt mean it maybe you dating Mouth would be good together."said Peyton

"Its just one date Peyton not a boyfriend."said Brooke

"If you want Lucas its fine like I said hes fairgame."said Peyton

"I will see you later I'm going to Mouth's house."said Brooke trying to ignore Peyton

"Call me tonight after my date its a saturday night there has to be some party."said Peyton and with that she left feeling guilty

"Yeah tell Lucas I said hi."mumbled Brooke and got back to curling her hair

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give the baby these clothes."said Lynda handing Haley a purple dress with a diaper

"Thanks mom for letting me invite them to breakfast."said Haley

"Your friends are always welcome here honey."said Lynda and heard a knock

"Sorry we were so long."said Lucas as the boys stepped in

"You both are just in time for pancakes."said Lynda as they went into the kitchen

"Wheres Allison?"Asked Nathan

"Haley should be here any minute with her she's getting changed."said Lynda

"This all looks so good."said Nathan looking down at the table of food filled with pancakes,bacon and juice

"Take what you like."said Lynda

"Sorry I took so long."said Haley holding Allison

"So you were sleeping on the park bench?"Asked Lynda

"Dan kicked me out of the house and Allison came with me."said Nathan

"You cant stay on that bench forever its dirty."said Haley watching Nathan eat

"Its what I got until I find a apartment."said Nathan

"Nonsence I had Taylor at 17 and stayed with Jimmy's parents finding a apartment at your age isnt what you need."Lynda

"I cant go back there its..unhealthy for Allison."said Nathan he was gonna get out of Dan's house soon it was a matter of time

"You can stay here we have a extra room five at the most."said Lynda

"You better cave in there hard to say no to."said Lucas

"Fine I wont be much trouble."said Nathan and looked at his daughter who was covered in her breakfast

"Good know eat up I have to go I'm late for work make yourself at home"said Lynda getting up to leave

"I like your mom she's cool."said Nathan when Lynda left

"Wait until she brings out the baby pictures."said Haley

"Your pretty protective of Allison I mean she was kicked out to?"asked Lucas

"No she's just with me I love her to much to give her up."Nathan

"Thats a strange kind of love Haley's like my sister and I hate it when she use to follow me around."said Lucas laughing

"Shes my daughter I had to take her."said Nathan in a whisper like it was a secret

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay Brooke?"Asked Mouth unsure he spent the hole afternoon driving and talking to Brooke who looked sick

"Yeah what did you say about camera's?"Asked Brooke

"I was talking about my friend Jimmy and basketball."said Mouth

"Right."said Brooke

"I can take you home if you want."said Mouth

"Can you take me to Haley's?"asked Brooke she needed a friend's advice and not someone who was on the cheerleading squad

"Sure I didnt know you to were friends."laughed Mouth and stopped the car

"Maybe we can do this some other time again."said Brooke getting out and sent him a smile


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 5**

"Mr Scott are you here"asked Lynda when someone opened the door to the Scott house

"Do I know you?"asked Deb

"No but I know and your son."said Lynda

"Please come in I been looking for him since last night."said Deb trying her best to look sober

"My daughter found Nathan on the park bench with your granddaughter."said Lynda

"Sorry thats all on his father he kicked him out."said Deb

"Where were you?"asked Lynda

"I didnt know he was gone until Dan told me so. I would have agreed with Dan you know Nathan was a handful."said Deb

"Well your son is a good man I want you to know that."said Lynda as Dan came down the stairs

"Who was at the door Deb?"Asked Dan smirking at Lynda she just backed up

"My name is Lynda James."said Lynda

"The one with the goody tissue slut."said Dan

"I think you mean my daughter Haley shes tutoring your son."said Lynda

"Either way she gets involved with Nathan's life."said Dan

"Your son is at my house with your granddaughter who by the way is the cutest thing."said Lynda

"She's also the cause of my son's career."mumbled Dan

"Your son left some of his things here may I get them?"Asked Lynda she could tell if she talked longer she would punch someone and wanted to get Nathan's stuff and go

"No you may not if he wants to move out fine but were not helping him."said Deb

"It may do him some good to see how life is without basketball."said Dan

"Then you leave me no choice I'm not gonna come back I have some stuff for him already. You two should really take a good look in the mirror."said Lynda and walked out of the Scott's house

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She looks like you I figured she was your daughter."said Haley as Allison reached her arms to Haley

"That explains alot about you man."said Lucas

"Thanks it means alot coming from..you."said Nathan

"I suppose Dan wasnt happy with her."said Haley

"Yeah he kicked me out of the house for not going to practice."said Nathan as someone knocked on the door

"I will get the door."said Lucas walking away

"I must have the wrong house."said Brooke

"Are you looking for Haley?"Asked Lucas

"Yeah just girl stuff."said Brooke

"Shes inside you can come on in."said Lucas as Brooke stepped in the house

"Who's at the door Lucas?"Asked Haley holding Allison

"Can we talk in private later or maybe hang out?"asked Brooke

"Yeah sure is everything okay?"Asked Haley and looked at Lucas

"Yeah just girl stuff you know how it is."said Brooke and stared at Allison

"Come on it were having breakfast."said Haley breaking the tension

"That girl is so cute shes your sister?"Asked Brooke as Haley stared at Nathan

"Yeah her name is Allison she's almost five months."said Haley know feeding her some milk as Nathan smiled

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me whats on your mind Brooke."said Haley it was just the two of them and Allison

"Its Lucas and Peyton."Said Brooke and took a breath

"He cares about you."said Haley

"Then why dont he show it? Hes always with Peyton and he flirts with me."said Brooke wanting to scream

"Lucas isnt good with girls he never knows what to do."laughed Haley

"Most guys dont."said Brooke as Allison laughed

"Your sister looks like Nathan..alot."said Brooke

"She is his daughter."said Haley

"That explains his lack of shooting at practice."said Brooke

"You cant tell anyone Brooke."said Haley

"If I can hold in who I love then I can hold on to this secret."said Brooke

"Maybe you should tell Peyton about your feeling."said Haley

"I did and she told me that I shouldnt date smart boys and to stick to my own type."said Brooke using air quotes

"Then prove her wrong and flirt with him you can date Lucas your his type."said Haley

"Thank you and in return your Nathan's type."said Brooke as Allison clapped her hands with her toys

"I never said I wasnt."said Haley

"I'm just saying you guys looks cute. It would also break the cheerleader dates jock rule."said Brooke

"Hes hot but he has a kid. I dont think he dates anymore."said Haley blushing

"I'm sure he would date any girl that treats Allison like you do."said Brooke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like Haley?"Asked Lucas trying to make a conversation with his brother they been walking in circles

"I have a kid I have to do whats best for her."said Nathan

"I'm just saying I never see her have some much..chemistry with a guy."said Lucas

"I dont do chemistry but theres a spark."said Nathan

"If you want have her she loves kids just dont hurt her."said Lucas

"I'm the one who has the kid."said Nathan

"I know that so I will look for you to. She's my best friend I knew her longer so its easier for me to look out for her."said Lucas

"Allison likes her I'm just not ready and Haley is probulary the only girl who would like to be a teenage mother."said Nathan as the boys grew silent on the way back


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews!! There is flashback here of when Nathan found out about Allison being born Enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 6 **

"We should double date on friday."said Lucas

"What why?"asked Nathan

"I have a new girlfriend coming from a differant town and it would give you and Haley time together."said Lucas

"What did you have in mind?"Asked Nathan

"Dinner at the diner docks."said Lucas

"I will ask Haley but thanks for the offer."Said Nathan smiling

"See you at practice man."said Lucas leaving Nathan at his doorstep

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I fed and changed her."said Haley holding the sleeping baby as Nathan smiled

"Thanks she normally doesnt sleep for the night."said Nathan

"I think she will with Mr. Waffles."said Haley as Nathan laughed at his daughter sleeping and holding a bear she never had a toy bear

"She never had a toy bear before it might change things."said Nathan

"Well then she can keep it every child should have a bear."said Haley

"But then what bear will you have dont you sleep with that bear?"Asked Nathan

"I do but Mr Snuggles is just as small and cute."said Haley as Nathan laughed but got serious when Lynda came in the kitchen

"I'm sorry Nathan I did my best to get your stuff."Said Lynda

"I have clothes for the week."said Nathan

"Thats not good you can borrow some of Bryan's clothes he just got out of college and plays basketball."said Lynda

"Chances are I wont be going back home soon."said Nathan

"Stay here long as you want."said Lynda and left for bed

"If you dont me asking what happen to her mother?"Asked Haley biting her lip

_flashback _

_"You said my girlfriend was in labor?"Asked Nathan standing at the entrance of Tree Hill Community hospital_

_"Your girlfriend had a three month premature baby."Said the nurse _

_"I'm a father?"asked Nathan _

_"Your daughter is in the icu she wasnt breathing regular."Said the doctor stepping in _

_"Is my girlfriend here?"Asked Nathan worried _

_"No she checked herself out she should of stayed a few days her alcohol level was high."said the doctor _

_"Can I see my daughter?"asked Nathan _

_"Its down the hall on the right you cant hold or touch her she's not doing well but we will let you know when you can take her."said the doctor as Nathan went down the hall with a nurse to see his daughter he didnt know about _

_"You must be the father."said the nurse in the icu room _

_"My name is Nathan."said Nathan looking at his daughter she was so tiny _

_"Well Nathan do you have a name for this miracle?"Asked the nurse _

_"Allison Rose Scott is good."said Nathan not even thinking he just said the right name that came to mind _

_"Its a good thing one parent is here the little girl is in trouble if she doesnt cry soon."said the nurse as Nathan cried looking at his daughter she looked so tiny and helpless but knew the dangers what could happen if he kept her. _

_end of flashback_

"Lets just say she's gone I didnt even know she was pregnant I got a call that I had a daughter in the ICU and needed to come get her."said Nathan

"Sorry about that atleast she has a good father."said Haley as Nathan took his daughter from Haley

"What are you doing on friday?"Asked Nathan

"Well the office is on that day but other than that nothing."said Haley

"Well Lucas was taking his new girlfriend to a diner and I thoght maybe we could go as friends."said Nathan

"Sure I was wonder what girl it will be this time."said Haley

"I think either Peyton or Brooke."said Nathan

"I'm gonna go to bed but I cant wait for friday."Said Haley and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheeck

"Neither can I."said Nathan to himself

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rachel its me Lucas."said Lucas on the phone with Rachel

"I knew you would call me back sexy."said Rachel laughing

"I set up a date between us and my brother."said Lucas

"You mean Nathan thats cool."said Rachel thinking back to the night she left him

"Hes bringing his new love interest Haley with him."said Lucas

"See you then babe everything sounds great."Said Rachel annoyed and jealous

"Can we talk later my mom needs me."said Lucas

"Yeah call me in the morning."said Rachel and hung up the phone and took a picture from the nightstand it was a picture of Rachel and the last time she saw Allison


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 7 **

"So you have a date with Haley?"Asked Jake as the two fathers watched there daughters play with each other ever since they found that they had daughters in common they would settle times for them to play while the dad's talked

"Should I cancel it?"Asked Nathan

"No she's hot go for it."said Jake

"When you did you start dating when you had Jenny?"asked Nathan

"It was hard most girls dont go for guys with babies your lucky."laughed Jake

"I'm sure Peyton has her eye on you and Jenny."said Nathan

"Why did you give her up if she likes men like us?"asked Jake

"I guess I couldnt be honest with her like I wanted to with Haley."said Nathan

"So you dont mind if I take Peyton out?"Asked Jake

"Take her to hotel and use a condom for all I care."said Nathan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming over Brooke."Said Haley

"Your welcome clothes in my middle name."said Brooke looking through Haley's closet

"Nothing to slutty please."said Haley

"Right how about classy?"Asked Brooke holding up one of Haley's dresses

"Thats perfect thank you."Said Haley

"I figured you would like it I mean it was in your closet."joked Brooke

"Its my sister Taylor's she sleeps with me when she visits. Who knew I like something of her's."laughed Haley

"So I wanted to know if I could babysit Aly."said Brooke

"You have to ask Nathan hes the father."said Haley

"Sorry I just thought you were the mother for some reason."said Brooke wishing she didnt make the comment she just thought since there together together it must be theres

"Its okay I really dont know who the mother is."said Haley

"Either day you make a good one."said Brooke

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are we eating tonight?"Asked Rachel sitting on Luke's lap

"Well I wanted some place close to home so were going to my mom's cafe."said Lucas

"So who's the brother bringing?"asked Rachel trying not to sound jealous

"My friend Haley I didnt like them together at first but I can get use to it know."said Lucas smiling

"I would be jealous if he was hot as you."said Rachel planting a kiss on Luke's lips

"I was wondering if we could go to my house and talk after dinner."said Lucas hopeful wanting to get to know Rachel he had a bad feeling about her

"Just you and me?"asked Rachel

"No my brother his girlfriend and I guess his daughter."said Lucas

"He has a daughter thats so cute."Said Rachel

"Yeah I feel kinda bad who ever left that Allison must be a bitch I dont get how anyone would leave her."said Lucas about his niece he adored her already

"Well maybe she wasnt ready to be a mom."said Rachel

"You think Nathan was ready to be a dad he dont derserve raising her alone."said Lucas sticking up for Nathan

"It looks like he wont be alone with the slut hes bringing tonight."said Rachel

"You did not just call Haley a slut."shouted Lucas

"Sorry I'm just big on the subject. My dad had to raise me alone."said Rachel lying

"Its okay your forgiven babe."said Lucas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What brings you here Davis?"Asked Nathan he never really saw Brooke as a friend they barely hung out even through they were from the same crowd

"I'm in need of a job and money."said Brooke

"I dont have money my parents kicked me out."said Nathan clueless

"No I want to babysit Allison."Said Brooke

"Do you know how to babysit?"Asked Nathan unsure

"I babysit my brother since my parents care crap about us. I'm good with kids."said Brooke as Nathan sighed

"I cant pay you much yet."said Nathan

"Give me the money when you can."Said Brooke

"Who knew there was a day when Brooke doesnt want money."said Nathan

"Please like you werent the same way."said Brooke

"Why do you want to babysit?"asked Nathan

"Because I need a job and your daughter is well behavied."said Brooke

"Can you babysit tonight?"Asked Nathan

"Well Lucas didnt ask me out or any guy so sure I will come by at eight."said Brooke walking away quickly

"Brooke he cares about you."said Nathan to Brooke on the sidewalk making her smile

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm ready Nathan."said Haley and opened her door and came out in a mini skirt and a baby tunic top with sandles and smiled at Nathan

"You look every pretty."smiled Nathan in jeans and red polo

"Well you look handsome."said Haley as they went out the door to meet Lucas and his date

"I hope you dont mind but I dont have a car."said Nathan

"Its okay walking is romantic."said Haley before Nathan could say anything else and took his hand so they could start walking

"Who do you think Lucas has for a date?"Asked Nathan as they got to the cafe and opened the door

"Just what I thought a slut."said Haley looking at the girl in a mini skirt and cami making out with Lucas

"Nathan,Haley this is my girlfriend."said Lucas with a smile

"How could you do this to me? Your nothing but a cold hard bitch."said Nathan wanting to say more but those were the words he wanted to say since she left him


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! There isnt much Peyton but I will try to include her with Jake. There is a love triangle coming on but its not Haley/Nathan/Rachel.Enojy this chapter! **

**chapter 8**

"Dont talk to her like that."said Lucas

"Yeah Nathan respect your girls."said Rachel

"I dont have to respect what you did your not my girl."said Nathan

"We should sit and order."said Haley stroking Nathan's arm knowing it calmed him down

"I'm not hungry anymore."said Nathan

"Whats your problem man."said Lucas

"You could of told me who your date was."said Nathan

"You didnt ask and whats the big deal?"Asked Lucas as Karen came over

"Can I take your orders?"Asked Karen

"Just a hotdog and soda mom."said Lucas

"I will have a extra large burger with fries and a soda."said Rachel

"Arent you fat enough?"Asked Nathan

"Karen I will just have mac and cheese with juice."said Haley

"I will just have the same as Haley."said Nathan to annoyed to order for himself

"Are you okay we can go somewhere else."said Haley feeling uncomfortable

"You should of never came if you were gonna be a ass."said Lucas

"Why dont you ask your girlfriend."said Nathan as Rachel winked at him

"We just have history."said Rachel

"Your crying because she dated you? Come on Rach lets go."said Lucas standing up

"Lucas you need to know something."said Rachel

"You can tell me on the way to the rivercourt."said Lucas

"Rachel is Allison's mother."said Nathan as Haley dropped her mac and cheese as Rachel smiled alittle she knew her daughter's name Nathan named her without Rachel at the hospital

"Rachel is that true?"asked Lucas

"It was five months ago I couldnt handle her."said Rachel

"She's doing fine without you."said Nathan

"I did what was best at the time."said Rachel as Haley rolled her eyes

"Rachel lets go some where and talk alone."Said Lucas as they walked outside alone

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about the ruined date."said Nathan as Haley and Nathan started to talk home

"It was fine I been on worst dates."said Haley

"I just wanted this date to be perfect."said Nathan as Haley cut him off by a kiss

"It can still be perfect back at the house we have ice cream and movies."said Haley holding his hand

"What kind of ice cream is it?"asked Nathan giving in

"Strawberry with a side of Orlando bloom."said Haley

"What?"asked Nathan laughing

"You know pirates of the carribean and eating ice cream is the perfect date."said Haley as they reached her house

"Your back early Allison isnt even sleeping."said Brooke as Allison crawled to Nathan from Brooke

"People got in the way were gonna have the date here."said Haley as Brooke grabbed her coat

"Thanks for babysitting through."said Nathan as Brooke grabbed her coat

"So how was Lucas?"Asked Brooke

"Hes dating someone and its not Peyton."said Haley

"Its getting late I should go."said Brooke feeling uncomfortable

"I think we should get Aly to sleep before anything."Said Haley as the baby reached her hands to Haley from Nathan's arms

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should of told me you had a baby."said Lucas

"I was starting to like you and I didnt want to ruin it."said Rachel as they sat on a bench

"Why did you leave him?"asked Lucas

"I'm not ready to be a mom."said Rachel

"And Nathan wasnt ready to be a dad but you dont see him leaving his daughter."said Lucas wanting to scream

"So you dont want to see anymore?"Asked Rachel

"No I want you to make things right with Nathan then we can talk."said Lucas

"He moved on that girl I could tell she's like her mother."said Rachel

"Haley isnt trying to take your place she's just Nathan's girlfriend."said Lucas

"Come on let me drive you home."said Lucas and they walked to his car


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I was sick this week or sorry for no update. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 9 **

"We should get up."said Haley half alsleep on Nathan's chest fully dressed in blue pajamas with Nathan's arms around her waist

"Yeah Allison is going to up waking up soon."said Nathan

"She's a great kid Nathan."said Haley

"Thanks for last night the date was great."said Nathan

"Its no problem its just what are we?"Asked Haley blushing alittle wanting to know what making out with Nathan meant last night

"I dont know I thought we were a couple I mean last night with the date and everything."said Nathan trying to find the right words

"Its okay I get it were a couple."said Haley as the baby cried

"I guess she's up already."said Nathan

"I'm gonna go feed her while you get changed."said Haley

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lucas give me a ride to school?"asked Brooke hopeful

"Your parents arent home?"asked Lucas as Brooke got in the car

"No I'm gonna be late my brother had to get his breakfast."said Brooke

"I didnt know you had a brother."said Lucas driving away

"You dont know alot about it Lucas Scott. Rumors arent everything about me."said Brooke

"Sorry I thought-"said Lucas cut off by Brooke

"My parents arent really home so I run the house and take care of my brother. On the weekends a nanny comes I like to live life to fullest."said Brooke as Lucas drove away speechless

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to get to class."said Haley as Nathan groaned wanting to spend more time with her

"Can we meet up for lunch?"asked Nathan hopeful

"Meet me at my locker."said Haley walking away to her class

"We have to talk."said Rachel coming out of corner

"You heard everything I had to say yesterday."said Nathan trying to walk away

"Where are you going?"asked Rachel

"To my class I'm late."said Nathan

"Since when does Nathan Scott go to class?"Asked Rachel

"Because I have to raise my daughter alone and go to college at the same time."said Nathan walking away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was your date with Nathan?"asked Peyton taking a seat next to Haley in the tutor center

"How did you know?"asked Haley

"Brooke told me this morning."said Peyton

"Well it was uh great."said Haley blushing

"Just be careful hes a Scott."Said Peyton

"People think just because hes related to Dan that he is like him but hes differant."said Haley

"I just dated him I know what hes like."said Peyton

"Maybe if you stopped looking at his brother you would of saw the real him."said Haley

"Whats with the attitude?"Asked Peyton clearly annoyed

"I guess I know what I dont want for my best friend."said Haley

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your being a jackass shutting Rachel out."said Lucas in Nathan's ear as Nathan did his best to pay attention to his math book

"She's the one that left me."said Nathan

"And she's back in town do something about it."said Lucas slapping Nathan on the head

"I am doing something about it getting custody of my daughter."said Nathan

"you cant replace Rachel with Haley she's not Allison's mother."said Lucas

"No Haley's a mother figure that means more."said Nathan


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I wanted to give this update since so many people liked last chapter. Enojy the chapter! **

**Chapter 10 **

"Your gonna make a good mother Haley ."said Lynda as Haley fed Allison

"I'm still in high school but maybe one day."said Haley smiling

"So whats up with you and Nathan? I'm not blind Haleybub."said Lynda

"We had a date and I think were dating."said Haley blushing

"Honey he has a child and that means alot to him when dating someone."said Lynda

"I know mom I have to go and pick up Nathan from practice."said Haley as the bell ranf

"I'm gonna see who's at the door."said Haley holding the baby

"I'm looking for Nathan."Said Rachel looking at the baby cuddled in Haley's arms

"Hes at basketball practice."said Haley clearly annoyed

"You dont have to be jealous."said Rachel

"Why would I be jealous I dont see her mother here?"asked Haley

"She's not your daughter get the point?"asked Rachel smirking

"Your right I'm not her mother just her father's friend who helps him out because his girlfriend left him."said Haley

"Tell Nathan his girlfriend called."said Rachel leaving to go to the gym

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan where are you going?"Asked Whitey as Nathan stopped running to the locker room and turned around

"I left my daughter with Haley I just dont want her to feel like she's the mother."said Nathan as Whitey padded him on the back

"Your a good man Nathan dont let anyone tell you less."said Whitey

"My dad kicked me out."sighed Nathan

"You will figure out what your gonna do and everything will be fine."said Whitey

"All I need know is a job to support us."mumbled Nathan

"Have you talked to Karen Roe?"Asked Whitey

"Not really its kinda awakard."said Nathan

"Maybe you should ask Lucas to put in a good for you with his mother."said Whitey

"I can get a job myself like you said everything is fine."said Nathan walking away as Lucas came out of the locker room hearing the hole thing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lucas had a date last night and I think he had a good time top that."said Brooke taking a seat next to Haley on the bleachers watching the boys play

"Nathan's ex-girlfriend came to town."said Haley

"Peyton was always in town."laughed Brooke

"No I meant Allison's mother."said Haley

"Sorry that was suck but alteast he chooses you."said Brooke as Nathan winked at the girls before making a free throw

"He has a kid with her that means something."said Haley

"It sucks doesnt it I mean having someone like the guy you want."sighed Brooke

"That doesnt mean we give up we just work twice as hard."said Haley

"So who is her mother anyway?"Asked Brooke as she played with the baby's hand

"Rachel Gatina she's a senior."said Haley

"The red head? She has nothing againest you."said Brooke

"Look at her tigger she has everything on a body I dont."said Haley

"Stop being so down on yourself. Besides her body isnt real."said Brooke

"What?"Asked Haley

"Plastic surgey she got her stomach stapled and a nose job. I'm sure theres more than that."said Brooke

"Thats to much information Brooke."said Haley as both girls saw how Lucas and Nathan were in a tence game

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pass me the ball idoit."screamed Lucas as Nathan ingored him and made a shot

"I'm gonna do this my own way"said Nathan

"So much for team work."said Lucas bitter

"Break it up you two."Screamed Whitey as the brother's seprated

"Rachel's that way."said Lucas pointing to the red hair at the door

"You can have the whore I'm done with her."said Nathan walking off the court towards Haley all he wanted to do take her on there date so he could relax

"She's the mother of your child."said Lucas angry

"A mother doesnt leave her children."said Nathan as Jake stepped in between the brothers

"Why dont you take Rachel and let her get you pregnant see how much you want her in your life then."said Jake knowing how Nathan felt

"I guess I was wrong you are the next Dan Scott."said Lucas walking away

"Thanks man."said Nathan

"No problem just...take care of Allison."said Jake

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry you had to see that."said Nathan on the bleachers with Haley

"Its okay you dont have to explain."Said Haley kissing him on the cheeck

"So are you ready to go?"asked Nathan

"What are you planning on doing?"asked Haley

"Every friday I take a walk to the park with Allison."said Nathan

"I will just meet you home."said Haley as Nathan took her hand

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us."said Nathan hopeful

"I suppose I could come."said Haley as Rachel followed the laughing couple


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Heres the next chapter **

**Chapter 11**

"So your mom raised you without your dad?"asked Nathan pushing Allison on a swing as he talked to Haley

"Not really he left us when I was born. I think it was to much to love seven kids."said Haley

"I feel that way sometimes its so hard for my dad to have a son that just wants to be a kid and love me away."said Nathan

"I'm sorry about your dad."said Haley

"Its okay he has to love me somewhere deep inside him."said Nathan as Allison started to cry looking at someone near the trees

"Are you okay honey?"asked Haley taking the baby out of the swing as Nathan squited his eyes and saw something he really didnt care for.

"Hales hold her for a while."said Nathan and looked ahead Rachel was gonna get what she derserved

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was some fight Lucas."said Brooke

"Why are you here?"asked Lucas

"Just to hang out."said Brooke

"I was going to Haley's but you could come."said Lucas up to hanging out with Brooke

"She's in the park with Nathan dont they make a cute family?"asked Brooke

"I guess you can say that but he has a girlfriend."said Lucas

"No he has a ex-girlfriend that left him besides dont you want your brother happy?."asked Brooke

"Not with my best friend."said Lucas

"So you want him with your girlfriend?"asked Brooke

"No Rachel isnt my girlfriend I liked her but know she's just my friend I'm helping."said Lucas

"Scotts and women there like fire and ice."said Brooke getting up

"Where are you going?"Asked Lucas

"Come with me I'm going to the park."said Brooke

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I come in peace."said Rachel

"You and peace dont go together."said Nathan

"Is that our daughter?"Asked Rachel as the baby cuddled more into Haley as Haley gave her a mean look

Why are you here? She dont want you neither do I"said Nathan

"I came back for you Nathan."said Rachel taking his hand

"I moved on so should you."said Nathan

"I will get her Nathan if your not in my life or not."said Rachel touching his chest as Haley stepped away wanting to cry if only she were in her room.

"I dont want you what we had was a mistake."said Nathan

"So she was a mistake along with the sex?"Asked Rachel pouting

"No she's just the only good result."said Nathan

"Look Nathan the boy toy audtion is on friday and I'm gonna bid for you."said Rachel as Nathan zoned out

"Where did Haley go?"asked Nathan

"She went near the swings I think we got her jealous."said Rachel as Nathan looked at his girlfriend playing with his daughter on the grass ten feet away

"Just leave me alone Rachel and leave my life alone."said Nathan storming away

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing here?"Asked Lucas

"Look ahead at your brother and your best and tell me there not meant to be."said Brooke

"Thats not the point Haley dont belong with Nathan ."said Lucas

"I think you should talk to Haley before running her life."said Brooke as Nathan leaned in to kiss Haley

"Is he trying to get another girl pregnant?"asked Lucas outloud

"Kissing isnt sex."said Brooke as Nathan and Haley came over

"What are you guys doing here?"asked Haley

"Hales we need to talk alone."said Lucas pulling her to the side

"You want me to talk her for you."said Brooke as Nathan focused on Rachel she wasnt giving up

"I can do it myself."said Nathan

"So I wondering if I could babysit again."said Brooke

"It depends I dont know since Rachel is trying to screw with me."said Nathan

"Give it one more chance please? I will make sure she bids on you and then me and broody will watch her together with my brother."said Brooke

"You got yourself a deal Davis."said Nathan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cant belive my best friend of all people wants Nathan Scott."said Lucas

"Lucas Eugene Scott reword yourself."said Haley

"Why Haley why are you trying to get with Nathan."said Lucas

"I dont need to answer that."said Haley

"I just dont want him to break your heart like Dan broke my mom's Haley."said Lucas giving his best friend a hug

"I'm falling for there family Luke I dont know what to do."said Haley

**I know its short but atleast its something right? Next chapter might be the boy toy audtion I dont want to go to fast and confuse anyone. The Boy toy is Kinda like season 1 but differant couples! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Here is the next chapter**

Chapter 12

"If I could I would stay here forever."said Nathan sitting on a tree with Haley on his side and his daughter

"We still have a hour and three minutes."said Haley giving Allison her bottle

"I meant to stay the night here."said Nathan

"I thoght you lived for girls pawning over you."laughed Haley

"Not since this little one."said Nathan and touched his daughter's cheeck making her laugh

"Maybe if I bid for you we could continue this date."said Haley as Nathan just smiled at her he knew there was a high chance Rachel would get him and that would be a nightmare.

"And if we dont we can come here on saturday."said Nathan

"You dont want me to bid for you?"asked Haley

"I do belive me its just Rachel never backs from what she wants."said Nathan and he was what she wanted.

"I'm still going to try and break my piggy bank."said Haley causing Nathan to laugh

"Ma-ma."said Allison trying to form words as she saw Haley eat a sandwich and put her hands out trying to grab some herself

"Did you hear that Nathan?"Asked Haley she loved Allison but as much as she hated Rachel she wasnt the type of girl to claim what wasnt hers when it came to boys and romance the bottom line was Allison wasnt her daughter she was just a friend's daughter. So what if she changed her diaper,feed her and played with her every chance she got ?

"I think she said her first word."said Nathan shocked and freaked out at the same time.He knew Haley was like a mother figure to his daughter and was already like a mother but he wanted her to have a normal life and not to be responsible for Allison. Maybe if Allison could call Haley mom infront of Rachel it would show her where she stands in her life.

"Mama."said Allison again as Haley gave the baby some mushed carrots and she remained shocked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas what are doing here?"asked Brooke letting Lucas in the house no parent was home or ever home it was just her and Eric while her parents were out doing god knows what.

"I wanted to see if you could hang out."said Lucas looking around Brooke wasnt kidding when she said her parents spent way to much on there house and jumped as he heard a cry

"You should really go."said Brooke

"Do you have a son Brooke?"Asked Lucas spotting a average small brunette little boy walking to Brooke with a empty bottle

"Hes my little brother I'm babysitting."said Brooke

"Do you always take care of him?"asked Lucas

"When I'm not sleeping guys or partying yes."said Brooke honestly

"Maybe you could bring him to the audtion tonight."said Lucas

"Maybe-if nobody gets you first."smiled Brooke

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who wants there men tonight?"asked Whitey on the top of his lungs as the girls went wild

"Brooke who are biding on?"asked Haley holding Allison

"Lucas if nobody goes higher than five grand."said Brooke as Tim came onto the stage doing a little dance

"Brooke thats to much-God why did we bring little children?"asked Haley closing her eyes

"Fifty bucks!"screamed Deb

"Tim goes to Deb Scott."said Whitey as Tim shook his butt while going off stage

"Lucas Scott everyone!"said Whitey as Lucas came out shirtless with low waist pant on and Brooke got out her money

"Twenty bucks!"shouted Brooke

"I thoght you had five grand?"asked Haley

"But I'm starting off slow."said Brooke

"Fifty bucks!"shouted Theresa

"Sixty five!"shouted Brooke

"One hundred and fifty!"shouted a familar voice but Brooke couldnt put her finger on it and kept going

"Two hundred!"shouted Brooke

"Four hundred!"shouted the familar voice

"Five thousand!"shouted the familar voice as Brooke gave up five thousand was all she had.

"Lucas Scott goes to the blonde!"shouted Whitey

"This night is ruined!"said Brooke

"Nathan Scott everyone!"said Whitey as Nathan came on the stage shirtless with the word boytoy across his chest with basketball shorts on.

"Its getting hot in here!"said Bevin taking a deep breath

"Two hundred!"said Rachel as Haley perked up she didnt know when the biding started and took out her money

"Four hundred!"said Haley as Brooke handed her money

"You can split this with me take this twenty."said Brooke as Haley smiled at her. Nathan on the other hand looked at Rachel she smirked at him.

"Five hundred and twenty eight dollars!"said Haley as Allison put her hands out to Nathan wanting to be held by him.

"Nine hundred!"said Rachel making the final bid

"Nathan goes to Ms Gatina!"said Whitey as Haley spotted Jake coming out. She liked Jake as a friend and she wasnt going to put the money to waste.

"Jake the shooting guard!"said Whitey

"Five hundred!"said Haley as she looked around the room for Peyton.

"You and Jake? Thats kinky!"said Brooke

"Jake goes to Haley!"said Whitey as Jake sent her a smile. He was glad it wasnt some slut and it would be nice to talk to her for a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like your mine for the night."said Rachel standing near Haley,Nathan and Jake

"Be good for Haley and Uncle Jake."said Nathan ingoring Rachel and kissed his daughter goodnight he wanted to get this date over with.

"Mama."squeaked Allison as Nathan laughed alittle

"Lets get this over with."mumbled Nathan as Rachel looked Haley in the eye.

"Funny thats he said when we made Allison."said Rachel touching the baby's cheeck as she started to cry when Nathan walked away with a pout with Rachel.

**If anyone knows any good beta send me a pm**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm glad everyone liked Allison callling Haley mama. I didnt really do much with Leyton in this chapter im not really good with writing them Enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 13 **

"Why did you bid on me?"Asked Nathan annoyed and parked into a supermarket driveway.

"I made a mistake Natey,I missed you."said Rachel touching his leg he pulled it away

"I dont love anymore, or if I ever loved you."said Nathan

"We have a child together you cant forget me."said Rachel

"We dont need you were doing just fine without you."said Nathan

"That girl who with you cant give you what I can."said Rachel hotly in Nathan's ear

"Her name is Haley she's more of a mother than you will ever be."said Nathan

"Let me prove to you that we can be a family."said Rachel sitting back in her seat

"I was going to get some shopping done for my daughter but since you think your a good mother get the things you think she needs."said Nathan.

"Let the games begin,I will get you back Nathan."said Rachel getting out of the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you got me all night just so we can eat on Karen's roof?"asked Jake

"Mama!"said Allison putting her hands in Haley's fries as she kissed Allison's knuckles and took her hands away from the food.

"She keeps calling me her mom,pretty soon Jenny will do the same to Peyton."said Haley touching Jenny's cheeck as her eyes lite up.

"Or to my ex-girlfriend she's back in town."said Jake stealing Haley's fries. He was worried

"That wont change anything,Rachel's back in town and nothing changed."said Haley she was worried about Nathan and Rachel but did her best to put it behind the girl Rachel looked like she needed more than parenting skills.

"It already did Peyton broke things off with me less than a week."said Jake as Haley jerked her head up. This didnt sound like Peyton Sawyer.

"So are you up for some golf?"asked Haley

"I really dont know how to play."said Jake as Haley hit him with a water ballloon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allison doesnt drink beer yet, she takes a special formula since she wasnt breast fed, she has a favorite stuff bear Mr Wiggles,she doesnt like pacifers unless there blue and she doesnt know what ice cream is."said Nathan slamming the stuff out of the bag

"I brought the beer for you,I see you around school you need a good time."said Rachel

"I'm not that same guy anymore I'm past that."said Nathan

"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want."said Rachel

"Where have you been for the past six months?"asked Nathan

"Thats not really your concern."said Rachel

"You left my daughter I derserve to know why you left."said Nathan

"Cooper your uncle wanted me to stay with him for a while."said Rachel

"Did he know you left a kid behind?"Asked Nathan

"He wanted to show me a good time."said Rachel as Nathan turned on the car

"I dont want you Rachel I have a new life go back to Cooper."said Nathan

"I suppose that girl back at the audtion was your girlfriend."said Rachel as Nathan smirked.

"Yeah,I never thoght anyone could love me with a daughter in high school but there was Haley."said Nathan.

"So this is it your going to never let me see our little girl?"asked Rachel

"No I'm not she has people that love her enough."Said Nathan stopping infront of Rachel's house

"You forgot the goodnight kiss."said Rachel quickly kissing Nathan on the lips.

"You just proven that I never loved you."said Nathan. He wanted to kiss her just to see if they had felt something. Kissing Rachel felt wrong like he was cheating on his girlfriend and quickly backed out of the driveway wanting to kiss who he wanted to kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When did you guys make this golf coarse?"asked Jake know soaked from all the water

"We were little it was around the time he found out about Dan and Karen wanted him to get his mind off of Nathan by having fun."said Haley

"I think we had good fun tonight."said Jake

"Yeah,I'm going to call Nathan see how hes doing."said Haley

"You forgot the goodnight kiss."said Jake as Haley walked over to give him a kiss.

"Good thing there was no tongue or there would of been some serious problems with Allison."said Haley laughing at the baby making noises at Haley.

"Thank you for tonight Haley I see what Nathan likes in you."said Jake picking up Jenny making Allison pout

"You want to see daddy?."asked Haley as Allison smiled when Haley picked her up

"Tell Nathan I said good luck with Rachel."said Jake when they left the roof.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didnt you bid on Jake?"asked Lucas

"Were kind of broke up Nikki's back in town."said Peyton

"So you like me again?"Asked Lucas. He thought he loved Peyton but she was to confusing at times.

"No well I uh wanted to see if we had something."said Peyton

"Well do we?"asked Lucas

"I think after tonight we could be friends."said Peyton smiling

"Jake's a nice guy dont hurt him."said Lucas

"Well so is Nathan so dont you hurt him."said Peyton

"I dont want Nathan were brothers."said Lucas

"But your keeping Haley from him and you cant handle him being happy."said Peyton

"Its just Rachel is my friend and loves Nathan."said Lucas

"Haley's your best friend she loves Nathan more than Rachel ever could you should of people her best friend should notice she's the happiest around him."said Peyton.

"I promise to give Haley and Nathan a try if you give Jake another shot."said Lucas

"I guess we end this with a kiss."said Peyton as Lucas kissed her lightly

"See you soon Peyton,your a good friend."said Lucas

"I try when I can."joked Peyton

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have fun with Jenny?"asked Nathan sitting in Haley's bed with Allison on his lap

"They wouldnt stop babbling."said Haley

"How about you?"asked Nathan

"Jake's a nice guy but not the best kisser."said Haley stopped by Nathan's lips

"I missed you tonight."said Nathan putting on his side so he could kiss her girlfriend.

"I guess a kiss from your ex-girlfriend wasnt that great?"asked Haley as Nathan brought her closer to his side.

"Not even close it was horriable."said Nathan giving Haley a kiss as they cuddled

"I should of got more money to bid on you tonight you should of been happy with someone that hurt you."said Haley

"I'm happy know with you."said Nathan


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long hiatus I just moved to California and things been rough. This chapter is weak I rushed it but please review. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 14 **

"My daughter is not playing with barbie dolls." Nathan said pulling one out of his daughter's mouth

"Nathan its part of a girl's childhood as the babysitter I know this." Brooke demanded

"She doesnt even play with them she chews on them."

"Please when I was little I chewed on thousands on them."

"Not my daughter she might be my princess but she's not a princess nut case."

"Whatever I like her other parent better."

"You like Rachel better than me I'm insulted."

"Ew not her I meant Haley."

Haley came in on cue with diapers and a animal toy from the freezer

"Brooke a barbie doll is not a teething toy,I got some ice packs for her teeth instead." Haley said

"I told you I win this arguement."

"Your a sore loser Scott."

"Mama!"Allison beamed and look the ice pack from Haley and into her mouth

"I cant belive my barbie doll didnt work."Brooke frowned and picked up the baby

"Where are planning on taking this afternoon Brooke?"Nathan asked

"Just to the mall,maybe get her a few dresses."

"Like that is what she needs at seven months."

"If it helps I will make sure she gets a pink basketball jersey."

"She's a size 8 months."

"Brooke make sure she's back by dinner."Haley added like a protective parent.

"Anything else?"

"Take the baby bag it has everything you need and dont leave her alone to try on clothes."

"Once a protective parent always a protective parent isnt it the truth?"Brooke asked to the smiling baby

Allison just nodded and waved at Nathan.

"So what are we going to do this afternoon Mr Scott?" Haley asked

"I made plans for us at the docks."

"For a Scott your romantic."

Haley teased getting a kiss from Nathan.

----------------

"All I'm saying is I dont think Nathan wants his daughter to come home with pink nailpolish."Peyton said holding Bryan's hand

"My nanny painted my nails at nine months."

"And look at you today your a good hearted whore."

"Dont mock infront of the baby hoe."

"She's to quiet,nothing like her mom its scary." Peyton said and looked in the stroller

No baby no Allison.

"Brooke wheres Allison?"Peyton asked

"What do you mean she's right-"Brooke was cut off

She turned around and there no baby

No Allison

"Nathan's going to kill me."Brooke said in a panic tone.

"She cant walk she couldnt of gotten far."

"You dont think someone took her do you?"Brooke asked "I'm going to call Nathan."

"I'm going to get a officer."Peyton said feeling helpless leaving Bryan with Brooke and spotted a police officer right away.

"What did she look like?"asked the officer

"She was a baby her name was Allison."

Peyton said as Rachel turned up with a crying baby

"Thats my daughter I didnt know it was called kidnapping

Rachel just smirked

"Is this true Ms Sawyer?" demanded the officer

"Well she was never there for her,her mother is out with her father."

"Either way Allison was in her guardians hands case closed."The officer explained walking away

"Like the officer said she was in good hands. Someone should tell Nathan."

Rachel said walking away.

-------------

"Mac and Cheese you know me well."Haley said laughing

"What can mac and cheese are food of the gods."

Nathan smirked taking a bite.

"This is such a romantic view you can see the lake from here."Haley said

"This was where we first had our date."

"I almost forgot how could I it was perfect."

"It was you and me sitting under the stars and no baby crying just us being teenagers."

"Right before that Lucas verbally attacked you for hating Rachel."

"Amazing how it turned out to be one of the best nights of my life."

Haley leaned in to kiss Nathan. She didnt want a big romantic dinner she just wanted him to be in her arms. Haley slowly put her tongue in Nathan's mouth granting his access as he held her back close to him.

Nathan moaned when the phone rang and dragged his lips a part.

"Brooke what is it?"Nathan demanded

"I lost Allison she was with me and Peyton."Brooke said crying

"I'm on my way with Haley."

Nathan said hanging up the phone.

Haley was becoming more worried. She knew Nathan well and could tell by the phonecall something was wrong when he grabbed her hand.

"Brooke lost Allison she cant find her."

"Mama!"cried a familar voice making Haley turn around.

She knew that voice by heart.

"Nathan..there Allison."

Nathan clenched his hands tight that they were turning white

He looked at Allison crying like she hadnt stopped and she looked wrong in Rachel's arms


	15. Chapter 15

**I havent updated in a long time so I put up this chapter. **

**Chapter 15 **

"Nathan what a surprise." Rachel giggled.

Nathan grabbed his daughter's little fingers she loved it when Nathan played with her fingers.

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

"Taking my daughter out for a walk."Rachel said like a innocent mother.

Nathan knew she was far from it. He left her alone and didnt bother her. Why couldnt she do the same? Nathan was fine without Rachel his daughter already had a mother figure in her life. Allison didnt need her real mother.

"A mother doesnt leave her child at the hospital and runs off to paris."Haley spoke quietly.

"And a homewrecker keeps her mouth shut while the two lovers make up."Rachel said

"Were not lovers,were not even friends."Nathan said getting angry.

"Mama"."Allison said kicking around in Rachel's arms.

Haley touched the babies cheek.

"Mama's here dont worry."Haley said surprising herself. She just told someone's baby that its going to be okay. Maybe she was a homewrecker and her boyfriend still loved Rachel? With the way Nathan's hurt blue eyes stared at Rachel she had her doubts.

"Can I take my daughter home know?" Nathan asked.

"I want to get to know her."

"Fine,pick her up in the morning and spend two days with her, I want one last night with her."

Rachel handed Alison off to Nathan.

"You better have her bags ready no games Nathan."

Nathan watched Rachel walk away and turned to face Haley. He could tell something was wrong know. Her beauitful brown eyes always got big and she pushed her hair behind her eyes when she sad. She didnt derserve this. She derserved a boyfriend who didnt have a baby and could focus on her. Nathan wanted more for her. He wanted Haley to be happy."You want mommy dont you?"Nathan asked. He knew his daughter loved Haley. He saw it with his own eyes his daughter would cuddle with Haley in a tiny rocking chair or watch tv on Haley's lap and try and crawl to her. The other day he caught Haley singing a song he never heard of to Allison putting her down for a nap. It was like Rachel didnt give birth at all. She was never in the picture. Allison pulled away from Nathan and Haley carried her and cradled the baby in her arms. Haley could tell the baby been crying. The baby's face was red and she rubbed her eyes finally relaxing in Haley's arm.

"She been crying she doesnt like her mom how sad is that?"Haley asked

"Well according to Allison your her mama."Nathan said quoting his daughter.

"She's a baby Nathan she calls anyone who feeds her or cares for her mama."Haley laughed "I called my aunt mommy before I said it to my real mom."

"If it werent for you she wouldnt have a mother figure."Nathan said honestly. He knew he was lucky to find a girlfriend that liked him for him. Nathan knew girls liked him because he was hot and the star basketball player but none of that mattered to Haley. She liked Nathan for who he was. Most teenage girls would be afraid to date somebody who had a baby. Haley didnt mind though she treated Allison like her own daughter. His own mother didnt even treat her granddaughter like a daughter. As far as Nathan was concerned Haley was the best thing in there life.

"Well she would of have a pretty hot dad."Haley said trying to lighten the mood. Nathan bent over and kissed Haley on the lips tracing her lips with his tongue. God,he wanted to do that all afternoon to just take her to a peaceful place for the afternoon and have a perfect make out session. five minutes tops.Haley slipped her own tongue into his mouth and sighed. She loved his kisses they were so additive. No wonder why he had a baby.

"Thank god she's okay."Brooke said and Nathan and Haley broke apart to face Brooke. Brooke's hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy

"She's fine Brooke you did good."Haley said as Nathan put his arm around her waist. They looked like the perfect family

"I did good how can you say that I lost her you should report me to the police."Brooke said and looked over at the baby in Haley's arms.She looked peaceful and her eyes were closed like she was sleeping. Just a hour ago she was lost."How did you find her?"

"Rachel walked by with her."

"It was her fault Brooke,she planned this."Nathan said honestly

"How can somebody who never wanted to see there child,want to see there child."Brooke said.

"She's coming to pick her up in the morning for two days."Nathan said not sounding to happy.

"Everything will be okay,I promise."Haley said rubbing his arm.

"I dont blame you if you want to fire me."Brooke said.

"Your not fired just dont take her out of the house when you babysit her."

"I promise babysitters honor."

The three of the friends laughed.

------

"Felix can we talk?"asked Rachel. She wasnt sure how he was going to respond to her having a child. They just started dating. Maybe if she was lucky he was like Haley and would be a father figure.

"What is it?"Felix demanded. He was late for basketball he didnt have time for his girlfriend.

"I have a baby,a baby girl."Rachel said calmly.

"Your kidding me right?"Felix laughed

"No,she's about four months and living with my ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend."

"We cant date anymore."

"Because of the baby."

"I'm a teenager a basketball player I have a life."Felix screamed. He couldnt belive this.

"Well she's coming with me for two days."

"Tell your ex-boyfriend to keep her because she's not staying here or you."

"I have no where to go."

"You could of thought of that before."Felix said opening the door "Please go know."

------

"I cant belive she's going to Rachel for two days."Haley said putting the baby in the middle of them. It became a habit they would lay in bed together with the baby in the middle.

"She cant take my baby away from me."Nathan touched Allison's tiny legs making her giggle.

"Your the better parent nothing is going to happen."Haley said rubbing his strong arms. Haley knew he loved it when she did that.

"I love you."Nathan spoke and Haley stopped rubbing his shoulder. He said he loved her. Haley wasnt expecting those words so soon. Sure she felt the same way but never did she think he felt the same way. He had a baby at 17 shouldnt he learn to stop jumping into that word love? She belived him he had that look in his eye they were dark blue which meant he was serious.

"I love you to."Haley said kissing him on the cheek.Allison looked up at Haley and smiled brightly. God,that baby looked like Nathan how could she not love her? How could Rachel leave them?

"I love you to."Haley said kissing her forehead.

Nathan just looked at the two people he loved most. He knew Haley loved him. But did she love his daughter to? It was like a dream.

"I think we all need our sleep."Haley yawned and Nathan put a blanket over them as Haley fell on his shoulder and the baby stood on her lap while Nathan kissed her forehead.

Rachel watched though the window. This was going to be harder than she thought. The Haley girl calmed her daughter down in two second and she couldnt even stop Allison from crying. She saw the way Nathan cared for Haley he warmed her up with a blanket and kissed her on the forehead. When she saw them earlier he had his arm around her waist the hole time. Haley looked like a saint in Nathan's view and Rachel hated that. Nathan never kissed Rachel goodnight the way he did with Haley he never warmed her up or whisper in her ear. The more she thoght about it she was Nathan's fuck buddy and it lend to Nathan changing. He never dated girls like Haley the ones who got good grades and stuck there noses in the air. From the window they looked like a perfect family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. **

**Chapter 16 **

"Dada."giggled Alison as Nathan gave her a spoonful of oatmeal. His baby girl was going to leave in a hour and he wanted to spend time with her. She never been away from her dad for so long. He was always there for her he missed one of his practices of the season to see her crawl. He was determined not to be like Dan. Rachel did her own part by acting like the un-fit mother who needs to check into a rehab. Nathan smiled watching Haley come down the stairs.She looked so beautiful with her hair in a messy bun and wearing a long t-shirt with monkey pajama bottoms.

"She's not leaving for a while."Haley said.Allison put her hands up to be held and Haley picked her up patting her back so she could burp."What are you going to do without her?"

"I can focus on my jump shots when she's gone."Nathan said rubbing his hands over his face. He didnt want to look at the time. Time was running out.

"I packed her bags do you think Rachel will be late?"

"She called to say she wanted _her_ baby ready and packed."

Allison put her hands out towards Nathan and Haley gripped her tighter so she wouldnt fall.

"Your a daddy's girl arent you?"Haley said handing the baby to Nathan and walked to the counter.

"I packed her Mr Wiggles."Haley said getting a bear out of a bag. Allison loved her toys that Haley gave her. Mr Wiggles had to be her favorite she slept with it every night. Allison grabbed the bear from Haley and put in her hands trying to wave it around giggling.

"Maybe we can go out tonight I know a great club blue post."Nathan said.

"Its not like a bar is it? I hate drinking"

"No its a dancing club you dont have to drink."

"Then its a date."Haley said making Nathan laugh.

The door bell rang a minute later. So much for laughter.

"You be a good girl for daddy."Nathan said kissing the baby's forehead.

"Dada!"Allison giggled watching Haley open the front door.

"I knew you would be so cute."Rachel giggled but Allison's face got red and her eyes had water already falling from her cheecks.

"Come on lets get her and go."Felix demanded.

Nathan just glared at the tall man. He could kick his ass this guy only looked scary. His daughter had a name and if Felix wanted to date the mother of his child he should use it. He already didnt like the way this Felix guy demanded to get his daughter.

"I wrote some stuff down its what she likes."Haley said giving a paper to the redhead.

"I know how what she likes already I'm a mother."Rachel glared at the blonde.

"Mama."Allison reached her hands for Haley when Felix put her in his hands.

"We will see you in a few days."Rachel said leaving the steps.

---

"Does she need to eat anything?"Anna asked watching her brother's girlfriend baby.

"I dont think so Nathan fed her already."Rachel guessed.

"She needs to stop crying anyway."Felix demanded.

Allison cried and rubbed her eyes with her hands. If she was with her dad she would be sleeping already.

"Babies cry its like there life."Rachel said.

"Like this through? I dont think its normal."Anna said

"Maybe she needs to get fresh air I could take her out."Rachel said.

"And change her diaper maybe?"Anna asked. She didnt want to get Rachel upset but it was the truth.

"Theres no way I can touch a diaper."Rachel said

"Just take the damn thing out already she's looking at me like I did something wrong."Felix said annoyed.

Rachel got up and grabbed her purse"I'm going to the blue post does anyone want to join?"Rachel asked

"Thats a bar right?"Anna asked

"Its not to far from here."Rachel said picking up the baby.

"But Allison isnt twenty one its not like she can just go."Anna insisted.

"I never said she was."Rachel said

"I will come I need to get drunk."Felix said getting up from the sofa.

--

"Are you having a good time?"Haley asked. She felt Nathan's hands grab her waist and smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm having a very good time."Nathan said. He was really having a good time. He couldnt remember the last time he sat back and relaxed.

"If your happy so am I."Haley said and heard a familar song more than anyone by gavin degraw. "I love this song want to dance?"

Nathan didnt respond he just took his girlfriend's hand and led her to the middle.

"I love you."Nathan whispered in her ear making her blush.

Rachel watched from a distance her ex-boyfriend whisper something in his girlfriend's ear making her laugh. Nathan use to make her laugh. He use to dance with her and have the good life. Why should she let Haley stand in the way of what she wants?

"Felix lets dance."Rachel said

"This is a slow song lets wait for a fast song."Felix explained.

Rachel just glared at him. Nathan would always dance with her fast or slow. He would do anything for her. Not anymore she needed her another good guy.

"I can have the baby sleeping when we get home if you dance with me."

Felix rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand with force.

---

"I didnt know I would see you here."Brooke said breaking Nathan and Haley apart from there make out session.

"Rachel took Allison so we were having a night of relaxing and fun."Nathan said.

"Who are here with Brooke?"Haley asked confused. It was rare for Brooke to be in a bar with no man.

"Lucas came with me its our second date."Brooke said cheerful

"I dont see him anywhere."Haley said looking around. She been so busy with Nathan she didnt talk to Lucas for a week.

"He went outside for a bit I think he has something on his mind one minute hes laughing the next hes all worried."

"I will go check on him hes on out front?"Haley asked

"Yeah hes the blonde you cant miss him."Brooke said

"I will be right back..talk to Brooke."Haley said giving Nathan a kiss on the lips and left. She was the only one to make Lucas talk.

"Dont be to long."Nathan said letting her go. Then he stared at Brooke and took out a picture.

"So wheres that baby picture you have in your wallet Scott?"Brooke asked as Nathan gave her a picture.

"I made that!"

"I must say nice job you Scott's know how to do it."

-----

"I know you from somewhere dont I?"Lucas asked the baby in the carseat. He recongized that face anyone could she was the most beautiful baby. But Rachel wouldnt leave her baby in the back of a car with the car rolled up. She was better than that. Nathan couldnt be the better parent. It was impossable. He was raised by Dan. Lucas couldnt of found his niece he never knew. Could he? He knew it was Rachel's car when he walked up to the club with Brooke and saw the open window. Lucas felt someone tap him on the back.

"Are you okay Lucas?"Haley asked worried. Lucas turned to face her.

"Why Haley James are you at a bar?"Lucas asked.

"I can say the same for you buddy."Haley laughed but then stopped when she saw how worried he was "Whats going on Lucas."

"I dont really know but you can help me out."Lucas said. His tone only worried Haley more.

"Is this about Brooke and Peyton again?"

"No its about Nathan's baby Allison or something like that."Lucas mumbled.

Haley's smile wided. Finally,Lucas maybe wanted to a uncle like Keith and be there for his niece.

"Hold that smile and look in that car."Lucas said pointing to a black sports car. "Is that baby who I think it is."

Haley looked inside the car and saw a baby. She knew it was Allison right away. Her cheecks looked cold and she was wide awake. Haley couldnt belive it. It was Rachel's one chance to prove she could be a mother. And she blew it tonight.

"Mama."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I delated my story dont give up because somebody took my first chapter and posted it with a differant title and I let her take the story. I think its at the rivercourt everyone should check it out shes doing a good job. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 17 **

"Are you done Hales?"Lucas asked breaking the silence. He sat there for three minutes while Haley fed the baby a extra bottle she found in the backseat.

"Almost, she feels warm like she's sick."Haley said touching Allison's hair.

"We should tell Nathan its his daughter."

"I know its just how could Rachel do this to someone she gave birth to?"Haley said going into the bar holding the baby.

"I cant belive Nathan came to a bar."Lucas said shaking his head.

"He is a good father Lucas,a father that needed a break."Haley said

"Wow hes at the bar no surprise."Lucas laughed.

Haley bumped into Lucas as she went towards Nathan. She felt like only she knew the real him. The Nathan that was so passionate and loveable mostly towards his daughter. If only Lucas got pass there father and saw his brother for the first time.

"Nathan we have to talk."Haley said taking a seat.

"Allison! Where did you find her?"Nathan said placing the baby on his lap.

"In a car...Rachel's car."Haley said.

Nathan looked towards the dance floor.Rachel was dancing with the same guy who was with her earlier. His night was all ruined. Nathan rarely had nights to himself he was always changing,feeding or taking care of the baby. He didnt mind it he loved his daughter. It was Rachel that bothered him. He wanted to trust her to let his daughter say with her mother but she proved that she couldnt. Deb use to leave Nathan with Dan someone who pushed him to make a basketball and to get in shape at a young age. He wouldnt let Allison have anything related to what his parents did to him.

"Dada."said Allison coughing.

"I will be right back."Nathan said walking slowly up to Rachel and put Allison is Haley's arms.

-----

"You and I need to talk."Nathan said grabbing Rachel's arm.

"Nathan were not together stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous I'm pissed do you know what you did?"

"I had a little fun in a club like you?"

"Wheres Allison tonight?"Nathan crossed his arms.

"She's in the car relax."

"What if she got kidnapped? What if she was hungry or needed a diaper change? She could be sick right know."Nathan screamed.

"I will get her calm down."

"My girlfriend found her in the backseat."

"Great so know shes involved."

"She's the best thing Allison has right know a mother figure."

"So you want to cut my visit with her short?"

"Unless you want to take care of a coughing baby."

"No thank you if thats the case take her home."

"Why did you want to see her anyway?"

"I have guilt Nathan I wanted to see if I could love her."

Rachel walked away without another word. She had better things to do then listen about her being a bad parent. When did Nathan become such a 'great dad anyway?

"Going somewhere?"asked Lucas sitting on a bar stool.

"Maybe,maybe not buy me a drink."Rachel demanded.

"Two volkas and a virgin mary please."Lucas said to the bartender.

"Your brother is uptight."

"Why did you leave your daughter in the backseat?"Lucas said. He couldnt help but feel protective of his niece."He had a right to yell at you,he loves that little girl."

"And it shows really well."Rachel laughed."He even has a slut pretending to be her mom."

"Hey thats my best friend and her name is Haley."Lucas said feeling uncomfortable."She's picking up your short comings."

"I'm seventeen to young to be a mom I cant even stay out of the bars."Rachel said drinking a volka.

"Look at Nathan we never get along but I could never do what he does for Allison if I grew up with Dans morals."Lucas explained.

"He wont be able to handle it."Rachel laughed."He use to be into parties and drinking one day hes going to miss that and regret throwing his life away."

"Or he might be grateful that his daughter loves him like he never loved his own father."Lucas said putting the drink down. He hated when he had brother type feeling. Here he was defending someone who's father made him feel less. He really needed to stay away from the alcohol. "It was nice talking to you Rachel but I have to go."Lucas said wanting to get away. Maybe he was finally seeing the real Rachel.

----

"Your right she feels warm."Nathan sighed.

"We should get her home she needs a goodnight sleep."Haley said

"You think she will be better by the morning."Nathan asked.

"She will be fine Nathan."Haley said giving Nathan a kiss.

"I guess our night is ruined."Nathan said

Haley put her hands over Nathans hand.

"I love you Nathan it doesnt matter where we go it only matters if im with you."

"So you wouldnt mind if we go home and just have a movie night?"Nathan asked.

"Nope we can even make a snack."Haley said

"God your wonderful."Nathan said giving her a kiss.

"Dada."said Allison crying.

"You missed me didnt you?"Nathan asked picking up Allison. She only pushed herself into her dads chest tighter.

--

"Lucas what were you doing with Rachel?"asked Brooke. She hated being jealous. She couldnt help it this was the same guy that wanted her best friend.

"Yeah but it was something else babe."Lucas said.

"I saw Haley tonight I couldnt belive it I thought she was like one of the nerds."Brooke laughed.

"Did she tell you about Rachel?"

"No what was the thing she ran after you for?"

"I found Allison in Rachel's car."

"That redhead is just asking for a Brooke slap."Brooke said.

"I want to go home its thats okay with you."Lucas said."You can come if you want and we can leave in the morning for school."

"That would be perfect but my little brother doesnt have a baby sitter."

"Bring him with you my mom wouldnt mind."Lucas said putting his arm around Brooke.

----

"What are you guys doing home early?"Lynda asked

"Its a long story mom."Haley said

"You guys derserve a night out and wasnt this cutie suppose to stay with her mother for the weekend?"

"She was but she lost that trust."Nathan said holding the baby.

"She looks sick how about I take her for the night?"Lynda asked.

"I dont know."Nathan said.

"Nathan whats one night away from her? Shes going to be down the hall."Lynda said.

"We can finish our night together..alone with lots of kissing and talking."Haley said husky in his ear. She would die if her mom heard her.

"I think that would be a great idea Mrs James thank you."Nathan said kissing his daughter goodnight.

Lynda James smiled as the couple walked up the stairs.

"Can you say grandma?"asked Lynda in a tiny voice making the baby laugh


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm really getting into the story myself as i write it. There will be another update this week. This is a thanksgiving chapterpart 1 and part 2 will be up on friday.**

**Chapter 18**

"Lucas Eugene Scott wake up right know."Karen screamed. The minute she saw Brooke,Lucas and a baby in bed she got afraid. Her son wasnt ready to be dad. It felt like repeating history.

"Mom whats wrong I'm up."Lucas said. Brooke lifted her head to see what caused the noise.

"Is everything okay Karen?"Brooke asked. Then she looked down and saw her brother Eric still sleeping.

"You tell me why is there a baby in your bed Lucas."Karen demanded.

"His name is Eric Davis hes Brookes brother."Lucas said. He really should of told Karen when he came in last night.

"Oh sorry I jumped to conclusions."Karen said. Then she looked towards the little boy. He didnt look like Lucas he had green eyes and black hair. Thank god,he was only helping a friend.

"Its my fault I should of left him at home but my parents were home and I couldnt leave him alone because hes only a year and I like to think of myself as the good sister who loves her brother-"Brooke said cut off by Karen.

"Your rambling honey."

"Sorry I tend to do that."

"So you guys are friends?"

"Yeah mom just friends."Lucas said.

"Well I'm making breakfast feel free to eat."Karen said.

"I have to get home but it was nice meeting you."Brooke said.

"I can walk you home."Lucas said.

"Dont be to long Lucas."Karen warned.

"I'm going to Nathan after I drop Brooke off."

Karen smiled."Well then take your time."Karen said.

-----

"We should get up know."Haley said laying on Nathan's chest. She was lucky her mother left early so they she didnt catch them in bed together. Nathan was still in his pajamas its not like she had anything to hide.

Nathan kissed Haleys head."I just want to lay here with you."Nathan said.

"Looks like somebody else wants you."Haley said as Allison started to cry."She still might be sick we should check on her."

"I will be right back babe."Nathan said. Haley pulled him back down.

"I will check on her stay here."Haley said. She kissed him on the lips then walked over to the crib."Are you still sick honey?"Haley asked the baby.

"Dada."Allison cried sticking her hands out to Haley.

"You want daddy come here."

Haley picked up the baby and sat her next to Nathan.

"I guess she's not sick anymore."Nathan laughed watching his daughter crawl to him in full speed.

"Somebody loves you this morning."Haley smiled.

"Maybe she's hungry?"Nathan said as Allison put her hands in her mouth.

"I'm going to cook something up."Haley said.

----

Lucas sighed and knocked on the James door. He really didnt feel like fighting with Nathan anymore. He also wanted his friend back. If he was going to get Haley back in his life he most likely had to get to know Nathan. And his niece.

"Eat the eggs I'm going to get the door."Nathan said picking up Allison.

"I think its Lucas he comes at this time for breakfast."Haley said."You guys should hang out."

"Nathan...hi I wanted to check on you."Lucas said.

"I'm fine."Nathan said at lost of words."Want to come in."

"I really just wanted to walk."Lucas said."If you want you can join me."

Nathan grabbed his jacket and grabbed Allisons jacket."Your not going to kill me are you?"Nathan laughed.

"I left the weapons at home."Lucas said smiling.

"So I guess a walk couldnt hurt."Nathan said.

"Hows Allison doing?"Lucas asked

"You should stop by she loves new people."Nathan said.

"I bet she loves Haley."Lucas said

Nathan smirked."She does."

"So this thing you have with her its real?"

"I love her you know and she loves Allison."

"Haley always been mature."Lucas laughed."It doesnt surprise me she's like a mother know."

"She's a mother know I seen her with Allison."

"I just want her to still be Haley the girl before she had a boyfriend with a baby."

"This is Haley she was always a step above everyone else."

"So does this make us brothers?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that."Lucas said."I just real bad about the hole Rachel thing."

"I can care less about her anymore."

"After what I saw last night I dont blame you."

"I just couldnt belive she sunk that low."

"So I finally saw the real Rachel Gatina."

"That was her mother of the year."

"I think Haley won that title."Lucas said as they walked in silence.

-----

"How about we watch some cartoons?"Haley asked turning on the tv.

"Mama."said Allison clapping at her at bugs bunny.

"I know hes a great role model for you."Haley said kissing her forehead. Haley bounced the baby on her lap as they watched tv until the door bell rang.

"Lets go see whos at the door."Haley said picking up the baby.

"Your name is Haley right?"asked Rachel confused.

"Yeah your Rachel Nathan's ex-girlfriend?"Haley asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry."Rachel said."You win it all."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"As you could tell by last night I'm not a good mother I dont derserve my daughter."Rachel sighed."I promise to back off it wouldnt be right for her to see me anymore."

"Normal teenagers arent ready but atleast you tried."Haley said feeling bad."You might of made a mistake but your still her mother she has your eyes nobody can replace that."

"Your doing a good job of being her mother."Rachel said taking a good last look at the baby."Just keep her safe she derserves you and Nathan."

"Thank you should I tell Nathan that you stopped by?"Haley asked.

"Just tell him to have a good life."Rachel smiled and kissed Allisons forehead but she pulled away.

"Let her kiss your forehead thats your mommy."Haley said choking on the words.

Rachel smiled at the words as Allison listened to Haley and let Rachel kiss her forehead.

"Sorry I couldnt be a better mother."Rachel said trying to cry and left without another words.


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving. Emjoy this chapter. The song in the chapter is called bubbly by colbat. This chapter is mostly Rachel/Nathan because I'm getting rid of Rachel. **

**People been Pming me about what the two kids looks like and here it is**

**This is what Allison looks like in my point of view is what Bryan Davis looks like 29**

_"Where ever it goes I always know; that you make me smile__"_Haley sang softly to the baby in the crib and kissed her forehead. She never thought about being a mother. Looking at Allison she wanted to be her mom.

_"cause you make me smile baby Just take your time now Holdin' me tight where ever you go"__  
_  
"You have a beautiful voice."Nathan said kissing Haley on the lips."You shound sing more often its very sexy."

Haley blushed. People always told her she had a beautiful voice. Her mother joked about her going on american idol. She sang once with Lucas when they were eight for a talent show at the cafe.Other than that her stuff animals were the only people to hear her sing.But hearing it from Nathan warmed her heart.

"You were always a charmer."Haley said giving him a kiss back. Nathan moaned againest her lips and pulled her closer by her hips.

"Thats just gross and in front of the kid really?"Lucas laughed.

"I didnt know you were here."Haley said.

"We went for a walk together."

"Do I smell some brotherly love?"Haley said.

"God Hales you act like were gay."Lucas laughed."We were getting to know each other as brothers."Lucas said. Then he looked at the baby girl in the right corner. He felt like he needed to be a ungle.Like Keith was to him. If he was going to be a 'brother' to Nathan then Allison came along with him.

"Can I hold the baby?"

"Yeah just dont wake him up or your going to put a crying baby to sleep."Haley said.

"You did good Nate she's beautiful."Lucas said softly.

"I been meaning to ask you a question."said Nathan."I know Keith runs a autoshop and I need a job so."

"I will ask Keith if there are any more jobs available."

"Its a great way to make money ."Haley said."I bet I can talk Keith into it as well."

"Thanks man it would really help."Nathan shook hands with Lucas.

"Lucas are you sticking around for lunch?"Haley asked.

"No I'm meeting Brooke for some burgers at the cafe."

"I was going to grab some lunch there with Nathan."Haley laughed.

"We can all have lunch together."Lucas suggested. Then he looked down at the baby."Is she aloud to go out for lunch?"

"She's good to go she just needs her diaper bad."Nathan said.

"Oh and I need to speak with Nathan for a minute."Haley said biting her lip. She didnt want to tell Nathan about Rachel but she hated to lie. She hated lies especially to Nathan. He derserved to know that his ex-girlfriend came to visit.

"Is everything okay?"Nathan asked.

"No.. I dont know your ex-girlfriend came to visit."Haley ran her heads through her hair."Rachel Gatina."

"Did she want anything?"Nathan asked worried.

"I think forgiveness or gratitude."Haley said."It didnt sound like she wanted forgiveness but she said sorry for getting in the way of your life."

"Well she isnt forgiven after what happen the last time."

Haley kissed his lips."Maybe you try and forgive her?"Haley asked."If it wasnt for her Allison wouldnt be here."

"That doesnt give her the right to act like a saint."

"We can discuss this later Lucas is waiting for us."Haley said.

----

"Thanks for the job Karen."Rachel said.

"Its okay but if you mess up then your fired again."Karen said sternly but Rachel didnt hear. Then Karen watched her go to Brooke's table.

"I cant belive Karen hired you."Brooke laughed.

"Whatever order already."

"Is that anyway to talk to customers."

"Your more of a slutty mother than a customer."Rachel laughed and pointed to Bryan.

"Hes my brother not my son and even if it was putting him a car with the windows rolled up so he can get a cold while I get drunk is out of the question."

Rachel was about to tell Brooke off. But then she spotted Nathan and his girlfriend come in with their child.

"Hey Brookie why didnt you come over this morning when they boys had there walk?"Haley asked taking a seat.

"I had to feed Bryan."Brooke said. Haley leaned over and kissed the little boys cheeck.

"Hi Hawey."Bryan blushed.

Nathan ruffed the little boys hair and took a seat next to Haley. He looked up at Rachel. Since when did she work here? When did she decide to stalk him and his new life?

"Mama!"Allison said reaching for Haley's arm.

"Mommy's here."Nathan said giving her to Haley. He was fine if his daughter wanted Haley. She needed someone in her life and Haley was that person.

"I didnt know you were working here."Haley smiled at Rachel. Rachel gave a fake smile back. No wonder Nathan fell for her. Look at innocent act she has holding her baby.

"I started yesterday but got fired then hired again."

"I work here on weekends mostly when Karen needs me."

"Can you take our order know?"Nathan demanded.Rachel nodded her head."I want a cheeseburger and extra fries."

"I will have a hotdog and a milkshake."Haley said. She put her head on Nathan's shoulder and put the baby on her lap.

"I will have a burger with soda."Lucas said.

"I will have the kids chicken nuggets and a hotdog with a salad on the side."Brooke fake smiled.

"I will be right back with your orders."Rachel said.

"Hold on can I talk to you for a minute?"Nathan asked.

"Sure in the backroom."Rachel said smirking.

--

"Haley told me what you did."Nathan said.

"Is this about the apology I said this morning."Rachel laughed.

"I know you Rachel we dated since freshmen year."Nathan said"The words 'sorry' and 'no' arent you in your dictionary."

"Well they werent in yours either."Rachel put her hands on Nathan's chest. Nathan took her hands and moved them from his chest.

"If you want Allison you cant take her you left her with me."Nathan said in a harshly."Its going to stay that way."

"Even if I did want Allison I would get her but since I want her to live a good life you can have her."

"Thanks that means a lot."

"But your still going to tell her who I am?"Rachel asked.

"Why should I tell her about you? So she knows her real mother left her at a hospital so her father can pick her up?"

"I get it I messed up."Rachel put her hands up in the air."She's going to know that Haley looks nothing like her."

"She gets her looks from me."

Rachel huffed."You dont have green eyes.Allison has green eyes."

"Why do you want Allison to know about you anyway?"Nathan asked."If I do its going to be nothing good you did nothing for her."

"I just want her to know I loved her."Rachel said in a weak voice."I wasnt a good mother not even half of one but I attempt to take her out and be a mother."

"Look theres a reason I wanted to speak to you."

"What is it I cant afford to be fired again."

"I want you hand over your parental rights."Nathan said.

"I cant do that its asking to much."

"You dont see her everyday.You dont feed her,change her,sleep with her or sing to her."Nathan said."Your not a real parent."

Rachel held back tears for Nathan."Fine I will but only if I see her twice a year."

"Its a done deal."

"What if I pay you every year instead."

"How much?"

"Since I'm joining the nba I will be able to give you 6,000 a year by next year."

"Fine kick me out of her life."Rachel sighed."Why are you doing this Nathan?

Nathan looked at Haley playing a feeding game with Allison."Because."Nathan said. He smirked when Allison kissed Haley's nose. It was a game that Haley taught Allison the other night. When someone would go to bed Allison kissed people on the nose. "I want Haley to adopt Allison."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for the reviews. This story is rated M now for sex and bad language.**

**Chapter 19**

"I can do this forever."Nathan whispered in Haley's ear and kissed her deeply again.If he didnt have a kid he would be naked right know. He made a promise that he would only have sex again when hes married to someone who loves him and his daughter. The only differance in his plan was the marriage part. Nathan knew he finally had someone like that.Haley looked beautiful with her blonde hair everywhere and her big brown eyes looking through him. He put down Allison for a nap and practically jumped on his girlfriend a hour ago. He looked at the clock and realized they only had five minutes left. "We still have a few minutes."Nathan said.

Haley was trying to focus on what Nathan's lips were doing to her. She had boys kiss her before. But when she kissed Mouth,Skills and Lucas it was always on a dare. She also dated Fergie freshmen year. But they were nowhere good as Nathan. She felt a pair of lips on her neck and moaned. The only thing sexier than Nathan was him being a father. Haley closed her eyes wanting to stay in the moment forever.She felt Nathan put his hands on her shirt. Her eyes opened. She never had a man or anyone touch her before. Not the way Nathan was. Haley looked at the clock and saw it was time to get up and heard a baby cry. Thank god,she wasnt ready to have sex. If she stayed in bed any longer they would be naked.She gave Nathan a kiss before getting up.

"your going to be late hotshot."Haley laughed."You get dressed I will get your daughter."

"What are your plans for today?"Nathan asked.

"Oh were going to the park with Brooke and Bryan."Haley said."Maybe they will feed the ducks this time."

"I want to work a little later since its my first day working."Nathan said."I dont want to screw up."

Haley put the baby down in her crib and walked over to Nathan."Keith isnt Dan,Nathan he wants to help you."Haley gave him a hug.

"Can you meet me at the docks when I get off from work?"Nathan walked over and kissed his daughter' head.

"Should I bring the baby?"

"Yeah she loves the docks."

----

"I think she looks like Nathan more than Rachel."Brooke said.Allison smiled at Brooke and clapped her hand with a toy."She doesnt look like a bitch."

Haley took a bite of her fries."How do you know Rachel hasnt changed Brooke? Not everyone can be a mother in high school."

"Are we still talking about the redhead who left her daughter?"

"I saw her try Brooke."

"Its called a acting Haley she wants Nathan back."

"I dont know theres something about her that makes her a good person."Brooke said."Dont you remember that she told everyone you were dating Lucas or when she put the word virgin on your locker in fifth grade?"

"You did some horriable things to Brooke and I dont judge you."Haley said. "Remember when you told the hole school on the loud speaker that my clothes came from goodwill?"

"Dont compare me to a bitch."

"I'm not but if you can change so can Rachel."

"So you would be okay if she wanted Allison back?"

"No,I love her like a daughter and Nathan loves her to much."

"Your a good person Haley. Your to forgiving after everything she done but your a good person.I always thought you were nerdy but know I think your more..feisty and tough"

"Same to you Davis your not the slutty bitch I thought you were."

"Aw look Hales Bryan gave Allison a kiss."Brooke clapped her hands."Thats my big brother give her a hug."

Haley laughed looking at the two kids.Allison pushed Bryan away once he gave her a kiss and a hug.

"There babies Brooke they barely eat on there own."

"I still say its love."

Rachel smirked from behind a tree. Who knew some people could be so forgiving when something bad always happens? She glared at Brooke. She was the one person standing in her way of what she wanted.

"Two can play this game bitch."the redhead mumbled.

---

"You could do better son."Dan smirked.

Nathan got himself from under the car and looked at his dad. His day was know ruined. He got off the a good start and was loving his new job. Leave it to his father to ruin everything. "What do you want dad."

"Did you really think you could get away from me."

"It worked for three months."

"Come back home Nate."

Keith came from behind his desk and glared at his brother.

"I think hes fine where he is little brother."

"I havent you seen around lately Keith hows my biggest mistake doing sorry I meant Lucas"

"Hes fine I'm working on your second off springknow."Keith said.Then he pat Nathan on the back.

"Dad I really dont have time to deal with you right know."

"Right because you finally have a job working with junk."Dan said."Bye the way I'm not the only one with a mistake right Nate? You could be playing basketball instead of doing this."

"I'm fine without basketball dad."Nathan said.

"You know where your home is when your ready I will be there."Dan said walking away.

"Your doing fine Nate."Keith said."How are Allison and Haley doing?"

Nathan put his hands in his pockets and smiled."There both doing just great."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is short but next chapter is super long. Someone asked me about a naley wedding. There is one in about eight chapters.**

**Chapter 20**

"There are my two favorite girls."Nathan said taking a seat. He kissed Allison's head and stroked Haley's hand.

"You know I love you but why are we here? "Haley laughed.

"I cant take my girls out to eat?"

"You can I'm so sorry."Haley rolled her eyes."How was working with Keith?"

"Dan stopped by but only to tell me Allison was a mistake and that I should be playing basketball."

"Arent you still playing basketball?"Haley asked confused.

"I am just not full time he knows I missed one game."

"Well atleast your more of a father than he is."Haley took a sip of her wine.

"So how was Allison did she see the ducks."Nathan smiled.

"Oh she did and she fed them some bread."

"Thats my girl."

"Dada."Allison said putting her hands in her mac and chesse.

"And she loves mac and cheese."Haley said wiping off food on the baby's fingers."Because she's the perfect baby arent you baby?"

Nathan smiled watching the interaction between his girlfriend and daughter.When Allison was born he didnt know what to do with her. And know he didnt know how to live without her.He was falling in love with his little family.

"What are you looking at?"Haley asked blushing. She had people stare at her before. Nobody ever looked at her the way Nathan always did.

"How beautiful you are when you act like a mother."Nathan said. Haley connected her lips to his for a soft kiss. He groaned and pulled his lips away."Mostly your just beautiful."

"Arent we romantic tonight."Haley laughed.

"I have some news to share with you."

"Good or bad news?"

"Depends how you want to take it."

"Well what is it?"

"I talked to Rachel the other day when we were at the cafe."

"Does she want to see Allison?"

Nathan couldnt take it anymore and reached into his pocket. He quickly found the adoption papers.

"Nathan these are adoption papers."

"We spoke about it and she wanted me to have full custody."

"And she never wants to see her daughter again?"

"Thats the thing she wanted you to be her legal guardian."Nathan said."She will only see Rachel once a year when she gets older it will be up to her."

"I want to be her mother Nathan I really do."Haley cried."But I want to talk it over with Rachel its already bad enough I'm taking her ex-boyfriend from her. But know its like stealing her family she's suppose to have. Rachel had your daughter not me"

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and kissed her forehead."Its really sexy when your kind to people who dont derserve it."

"Even if I dont adopt her you know I will love her right?"Haley asked.

"Yes but maybe once you talk to Rachel you can be her real mother and love her."

Haley put her head on his chest."We should get our daughter to bed."Haley smiled. She could get use to saying the name daughter.

"What?"Haley said in a innocent voice.

"I love you calling her that."

"Well I love saying it."

**Yeah I know its cheesy but I was in the mood for fluff.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the reviews! Just for a heads up this story will end in like eight chapters. Enjoy this chapter its not all fluffy like the last chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

"So let me get this straight you threw the ball at Dan's face because he took your hoop away?"Keith chuckled. He was starting to like Nathan. Keith always had a mental picture in his mind where Nathan and Dan were like twins with Danny being the more evil one. The more he got to know Nathan. The more he realized Nathan was the victim-kind of like how Lucas was.

"Yeah all because I missed a shot in little league he took my hoop away."Nathan laughed at the memory. He was only four when his father started to get to him. As he got older he blocked Dan out of his life but there were some things Nathan wouldnt forget. "I think he still has the mark I gave him from hitting him with the baseball.

"I knew my little brother had some skills other than basketball."Lucas laughed.

"I remember when I was a kid growing up with your father he made everything about him."Keith said shaking his head."I would make five shots and he would make ten and tell my father and I would be called the _other_ son just because Danny made more shots."Keith said holding his anger.

"I never knew grandpa could be so...mean?"Lucas asked. He never knew Royal Scott. From the stories he was told by Keith and Karen he really didnt care for his grandparents. He just felt bad for Nathan.

"You have no idea man."Nathan laughed.

"Cars need fixing and you to need your education so go your going to be late for school."Keith said."But you two want to come by after school feel free."Keith said as the boys grabbed there schoolbags.

"See you Uncle Keith."Nathan said giving his uncle a manly handshake.

"Its nice to see you around Nate."Keith smiled.

"Since you want to push us out lets just go and save the love."Lucas said doing what Nathan did to Keith.

"Out of here basketball stars."Keith said watching the boys leave.

------

"I told you Haley pink matches your figure."Brooke said.

Haley was doing her best to focus on the math lesson. It was useless with Brooke in front of her.

"I hate pink Brooke its a ugly color."Haley half whispered as the bell rang.

"We can disagree on what is your color later."Brooke sighed.

"Whatever I have a tutoring session anyway."Haley said."Just remember my color is green."She laughed and walked the other way and felt someone grab her.

"I missed you this morning."Nathan groaned in Haley's ear.

"I missed you to but someone had to feed your daughter."Haley said. Nathan brushed a piece of Haley's hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing know?"Nathan asked.

"I was on my way to the tutoring center before you scared me."

"I wanted to see my girl."

"I'm free period three."Haley said."And I promise there wont be studying."Haley said.

"I wont be late."

Nathan smirked as Haley walked away.

-------

"Haley I been looking for you."Mouth said sitting in the tutoring center.

"I know I had to speak to a teacher-arent you suppose to be tutoring?"Haley asked. She looked over at Rachel who was painting her nails

"I have a presidents club meeting and I need someone to cover for me."

"Its okay I can tutor for you."Haley said understanding. Mouth left a hurry leaving both girls alone.

"So uh what do you need help in?"Haley asked uncomfortable.

"Anything school related look at my test."Rachel said flicking her hair.

Haley sighed and took a look at a paper at said_ F_. This wasnt how she saw her tutoring going today. She normally helped anyone who needed her help. She was never close to her students. She had a feeling this student was going to be a _bitch. _

"Hows my daughter doing?"Rachel said opening her mouth.

"She's fine...perfect but thats not what your having trouble with."Haley said looking over Rachel's test.

"I forgot motherhood isnt a test."

"Sorry."Haley said. She didnt want to get into this conversation with Rachel. If she was going to be honest Allison was perfect.

"Its okay you know."Rachel said."I know your going to adopt her and live the good life with Nathan I just want to know if she's _okay._I want to know things about her"

"She loves the color purple."Haley said letting Rachel know something about her daughter."She has purple everything in her room but her favorite toy is Mr Wiggles it calms her down when she's sad or angry."

"Mr Wiggles?"Rachel shook her head and laughed."What is that like a teddy bear?"

"The first time I met her she was crying and I forgot that I had Mr Wiggles upstairs."Haley said. She left bad for telling Rachel stories. She looked at Rachel who was taping her pen waiting for her to continue."I brong her up to my room and Mr Wiggles was the first thing that made her smile."

"Thats a great story."Rachel said."Its nice to hear she's better off with Nathan hes good for her."

"You can stop by to see her if you want."

Rachel shook her head. She wasnt ready to see her baby yet-or ever. The last time it happen she realized Nathan was better at this stuff. The more she heard Haley talk about her daughter the more she saw a smile on Haley's face. Maybe this girl really did love Allison. All she knew was the plan to get Nathan drunk was off. Haley was clearly in love with him and his child she didnt derserve the plan.

"I'm leaving town in a few months and I dont want her to know I'm her mom."Rachel said taking a breath."When my mom had me my dad wanted me since my mother wasnt ready for a child. My mother says not leaving me was him biggest mistake I dont want to repeat history."Rachel said."I'm not going to fight for Allison she doesnt need me."

"Well if you ever want to see her it wont be problem she's fussy but loveable."

Rachel laughed along with Haley. Both girls looked at each other for a second.

"Red code. Red alarm everyone out of the building."Mr Turner's voice came on the loud speaker.

"What the heck is going on?"Rache asked confused.

Both girls heard something

_Bang! Bang! _

"I dont know maybe-"Haley was cut off by Peyton coming in crying.


	23. Chapter 23

**You Thanks for all the reviews! Keith wont die infact nobody will. But people will get hurt and as always in Tree Hill someone will end up in the hospital. I felt like this chapter sucked I'm not very good with writing people like Jimmy.**

**Chapter 21**

"Everyone in the bus know!"Whitey barked. He looked around to see if all the basketball players and cheerleaders were in the bus.

"I have to go get Haley."Nathan said walking away from the bus. 

"I swear Scott get your ass on this bus."Whitey said.

Nathan didnt dare listen to Whitey. Haley was in that building in danger. He wasnt the type to sit back and watch people he loved get hurt.

"NATHAN! Nathan!"Lucas barked running him.

"Get off of me did you not hear Haley is in that building."Nathan said getting up from the ground. Lucas followed Nathan into the school.

"I'm coming with you."Lucas said.

"Damn it stubburn Scott men."Whitey screamed.

------

"We can break a window."Junk said.

"It was just alert the media and damage school property."Haley said grabbing her knees and backed up against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Fuck school property were in danger if we need a way out break the window."Rachel said.

"Who would want to shoot down the school?"Brooke asked.

"Someone who is a ass?"Peyton suggested.

"Why would you call him a ass?"Jimmy asked putting his hands in his pockets.

Everyone looked at Jimmy with confused faces. What else were people that wanted to kill people?

"Because that person could of killed someone and putting people in danger."Junk said.

"Haley are you okay?"Peyton asked.

"Yeah..I...I'm fine."Haley said turning white.

----

"So theres nothing you can do about this?"Dan demanded.

"Mr Scott were doing the best we can."Officer Nick said.

"My son Nathan Scott is in there and if he doesnt make it out alive your gonna regret it."Dan said.

"Your sons Nathan Scott he has a daughter. We need to get in hold who is with her."Nick said."A couple of people think you might know since its your granddaughter."

"Her name is Allison Marie Scott she should be with Lynda James."Keith said speaking for Dan. "She's still a baby a little over five months but the person babysitting her is on Haley Jame's record."Keith finished.

"Thanks Mr Scott and we will get back to you on Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott. They went in the school together."Nick said walking away.

"So what your playing grandpa to my son's kid."Dan snickered.

"Someone has to be there for her Danny."Keith said coldy.

"You can pretend all you want but she's not yours."Dan said. He never knew really Allison. Sure,she lived with him for three months but they were like a broken picture to Dan. He saw his grandaughter as a useless tool to Nathan. She spit up all over the place and needed a diaper change every hour. Dan didnt see how it could be useful for Nathan.

"Its a shame you know she started talking and crawling the other day and you werent there."Keith smirked.He only walked up to Dan."I might not be her grandfather but I'm Nathan's uncle no matter what you say and if he wants my help raising this child hes going to get it."Keith shoved his younger brother before waving to Karen and Lynda.

---

"Whats your master plan to stand in the hallway just waiting to get shot?"Lucas asked.

"Haley's in the tutoring center its third period."Nathan said. He walked down the hall quietly holding a bat with Lucas behind him."If nothing happen she would be tutoring me."Nathan said as they came to the tutoring center.He only slipped a ID card through the door.

"Its Nathan's ID card."Rachel said.

"Dont open the door."Jimmy said quickly.

"Let him in he cant stay out there."Haley said. Rachel opened the door and saw the two Scott boys.

"Haley!"Nathan said. He ran to hug her tightly. He looked at her face and saw something was wrong.

"You shouldnt be here Lucas."Brooke said. She gave him a hug and Lucas kissed her forehead.

"We have to get out of here."Nathan said. He helped Haley up and went towards the door.

"Nobody's going anywhere."Jimmy said holding up a gun. He pointed it at everyone one by one. The gun towards one person in particular for a few seconds.

"Stop by pointing the gun at her."Nathan said standing infront of Haley.

"Jimmy what happen to you?"Lucas asked.

"You happen Lucas you got popular and treated me like we never knew each other."Jimmy said.

"He does like you he just got popular."Haley said.

"You dont have the right to stay anything Haley!"Jimmy shouted.

"You dont have the right to act like a victim."Peyton said.

"You think I act like a victim?"Jimmy laughed."You walk around this school like the world hates you with a black notebook and a badgirl attitude. Everyone loves you and wants to be you. Your nothing but a bitch"Jimmy said.

"What gives you the right to stay those things?"Brooke said. She got up from the ground for the first time."Do you even know any of us?"

"You took my friends away."Jimmy said.

"Were still friends Jimmy that never changed."Junk said.

What happen to you Jimmy?"Haley asked.

"People like you happen Haley James. People that say there your friend for sixteen years than act like you never knew each other."Jimmy said pointing the gun at Lucas.

"Its not his fault."Nathan said speaking for the first time."He didnt tell you to bring a gun to school. You did that by yourself."

"Shutup Scott your worst than your father."

Nathan glared at Jimmy and kept his hands in Haley's hand. He never realized how much bigger his hands were than hers but they fit perfectly.

"You should of never came back for me."Haley whispered.

"I couldnt be safe without you."Nathan mumbled back. He never let out his cheesy side. When he was around Haley it just came natural.

"What do you want out of this?"Lucas asked.

"I dont know a ticket to disney,world peace maybe some free lemonade."Jimmy shot back.

"I have a tutoring session right know."Haley said.

"I would have english class and Jimmy would be the seat above me."Lucas said. Jimmy lowered the gun finally half smiling.

"I would of had gym minus the gym clothes."Brooke said earning a laugh.

"What about you? What class did you skip to plan this shit?"Junk demanded.

"Does this look planned to you."Jimmy said pointing the gun at Haley. Nathan gave him a stern glare to tell him know he better not be messing with her.

"Your smirk and looks do a lot for people but not me Scott."Jimmy said.

"Gum anyone?"Rachel asked.

"You know Haley is the only one that ever says you dont smell."Junk said. He didnt want to be in this mess but Haley been his friend since kindergaren. She was the kindest girl he knew since they met on the playground and she never changed.

"Its not the time to bring back old times man."Lucas said silently agreeing with his friend.

"Maybe it is Lucas lets relive the past."Jimmy said."Like last month when I asked you to come by the rivercourt I said I wanted to talk and you ditched me for Rachel. Or the time when we were kids and you choose me last for basketball I was always last with Mouth."

"Sorry."Lucas managed to say.

"Scott what are you doing?"Jimmy screamed.

"You can shoot me but I'm getting help."Nathan said dialing some numbers.

"You wouldnt try it."Jimmy growled.

"And why not?"Nathan challenged as Haley held onto his arm.

"You love your little girlfriend dont you?"

_Bamn _

"Haley!"Nathan screamed.

----

"Dan I need a favor."Keith said. The two Scott men sat in silence.

"Well he finally has a brain."

"Let me in the school."

"Your crazy I could lose my job."

"I understand but I know Jimmy hes a good kid."

"He could be holding my son againest his will right know."

"Hes not a bad person."

"And this proves it."

"Please Dan it could be our last hope."

"Fine but only for five minutes."

----

"I didnt mean to it was a accident."Jimmy said.

Haley moaned softly as blood came from her leg.

"If she dies I swear you will regret this day."Lucas said kneeling down on the other side of Haley.

"Did you hurt anyone else Jimmy?"Keith asked coming into the room.

"Keith your in danger dont put yourself through this."Nathan said.He wrapped his jacket around Haley's leg.

"She's hurt pretty bad she might be in danger."Junk said.

"Does that mean she's dead?"Jimmy asked. Everyone in the room looked at him shocked."I didnt mean to I wanted revenge I dont know how to use a gun I couldnt see if it was loaded."Jimmy sobbed.

"Nathan you need to get Haley out of here."Keith said lifting up the blonde he knew forever.

"Keep your eyes open everything will be fine."Peyton said watching Haley.

"You all should go its okay things are under control."Keith said.

"Your going to tell the cops arent you?"Jimmy asked with tears lifting his gun.

"No I just want to talk."Keith said putting his hands up."The pain goes away but hurting people and violence isnt going to make you feel better. Somebody innocent could be dead."Keith said.

"Its not fair I have to walk down these halls everyday dealing with pain. Those kids will never understand there not my friend anymore. They ditched me for a new life.I want to go a place far away"Jimmy said. He pointed the gun at himself.

_Bamn_

"Jimmy NO!"

----


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy new year!! i just got back from my parent's house. I hope everyone had a great holiday. . Nathan,Haley,Brooke,Peyton and Lucas are all eighteen in there senior year.Heres the next chapter I know everyone wanted a update to see if Haley was okay. **

**Chapter 22**

Lynda James ran down the hall in the hospital. Ever since Jimmy James she hated hospitals. . She knew Haley's condition was serious. Haley was always careful not to get into trouble or get any injuries. When Haley was five she hurt her wrist climbling a tree but she made a pack with Lucas not to tell anyone until Taylor told there mother the next day and as it turned out the wrist was broken. Lynda held Allison firmly so she wouldnt fall when Lynda she was running.

Lynda hugged the blue eyed boy standing near the emergency door waiting for his girlfriend to be okay.

"Nathan honey how is she?"Lynda asked.

"She just broke her leg and lost blood but the doctor's said she's okay."Nathan said.He had to stay strong for Haley's mom. He didnt want to break down. It might make her more upset."Can I take her know?"Nathan asked touching his daughter's hair. Haley loved to play with Allison's curls that were starting to grown on her head."She been in surgey for two hours."

"Dada."Allison giggled.Nathan took the little girl in his arms.

"Lucas and Peyton are in the waiting room,Brooke went to the giftshop."Nathan said.

"I will check on Lucas."Lynda said. She gave Nathan a hug before leaving

"He's fine I think she went into visit Haley a few times."Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"If you dont mind what happen?"Lynda asked.

"There was a school shooting this kid Jimmy wanted so revenge on Lucas on his friend.I dont really know the full story but hes dead."Nathan said.

Lynda gave him a hug and kissed Allison head before going to talk to Lucas.

----

"She's so cute."Peyton laughed. She rarely had a mushy side to her. Her attitude was always moody and depressed.She felt bad about gushing over a baby when her best friend was in the emergency room.But looking at the baby she felt a differant side to her."You never told me her name."Peyton said as Alison put her hand on Peyton's curls.

"Allison."Nathan said.He knew Peyton meant well but he wasnt in the talking mood.

"Dada."Allison put her hands towards Nathan

"Well someone is a daddy's girl."Peyton said. She handed the baby to Nathan.Allison bounced on Nathan's lap apon seeing Lucas and Brooke with presents.

"I hope you dont mind we got some gifts."Brooke said taking a seat.

"You brought the hole store didnt you?"Peyton laughed.

"I hope you dont mind I have a dog for Allison."Brooke tried to laugh.

"Baba."Allison spoke patting the stuff animal.

"I also got a get well basket for Haley."Brooke said. She put the basket on the floor and took the coffee and bagel from her other hand to Nathan's chair.

"I thoght you might be hungry?"Brooke asked.

"Pass."Nathan said.

"You should eat Nate."Lucas said.

"When Haley comes out of this place I will eat."Nathan said.

"Haley's strong she always been."Lucas sighed.

Haley came through the emergency doors struggling to hold herself up by crutches.She felt her headache coming on. The doctor's told her since she fell on her head when the gun went off she might fell some pain.Luckily she only broke her leg.She still had a scar from the shot on her right leg.For know she had a cast.She filled out some paperwork before leaving. She wanted to get home right away. She wanted Nathan,she knew he must be in the waiting room because he promised her before the surgey that he would be there. Haley smiled at the nurse before leaving. She spotted Nathan and her friends quickly.

"Nathan! Lucas!"Haley said. She gave a smile when Nathan got up soon as possiable following by her friends.

"Mama."Allison clapped her hands dropping her stuff dog.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews! My mom been in the hospital and I recently took on a lead in a play so its getting very busy. I felt like with all the reviews the readers needed a update. BTW- Am i the only one who thinks Jamie Lucas Scott needs more screentime? Seriously i want him more than mouth on my screen. **

**Chapter 23**

"Haley you should be resting."Lucas said.He picked Haley up from the changing table and put her in Nathan's bed.

"Someone needs to change her diaper Lucas or its going to smell in here."Haley warned playfully.

"I have everything under control she's my niece."Lucas said forcefully.

"You Scott's can be so bossy."Haley folded her arms.

"You love us anyway."Lucas smirked.

"Why are you here dont they have lunch breaks anymore?"Haley demanded.

"I did until your boyfriend warned me to look after you so that you dont strain yourself taking care of Allison."Lucas said. He picked up Allison so she was sitting up on his lap in the rocking chair. Lucas was growing a liking to his niece. He felt a connection between them. He suddenly felt it wasnt a good idea to sit her up. Allison's eyes lit up upon seeing Haley.

"Mama!"Allison squeaked. She kicked her feet and threw her bear when she saw Haley.

"I told you I'm fine Lucas,I can take care of Allison by myself even with a broken leg."Haley said laughing slighty. She could see Lucas almost losing his patience with the baby.

"Okay I think she wants her mommy."Lucas groaned.

"Mama."Allison said. She stopped fussing when Lucas brought her over to the bed.

"You eat something while I feed her something."Haley said settling a tiny table on her lap.

"What about you?"Lucas asked.

"Save me some of what your having."Haley sighed. Nathan wouldnt leave her alone since she came back from the hospital. If Lucas wasnt here it was Peyton or Brooke. Yesterday he had Tim come over. She felt fine but Nathan being the over protective boyfriend didnt want her walking for a few days.

"Your not going to walk down the stairs again are you?"Lucas asked.

"Please Lucas,the doctor said everything is fine and I'm bored out of my mind."Haley said."I might just go to watch tv or read."Haley begged.

"Fine but just remember if Nathan finds out I will be dead."Lucas laughed and left.

Haley sighed as she heard Lucas leave. She took one look at her cast and decided not to use the crutches today.Her prom was coming up in two weeks. She wanted to dance that night like a normal teenager with her boyfriend. She would be damn if she still had to use her crutches. Haley's thoughts were stopped when she heard the baby babble.

"What shall we do on our time alone?"Haley asked looking down at the baby.

---

"What about this dress?"Nathan asked. He held up a black strapless dress with a white rose in the middle.

"Nathan thats perfect.Your like the female me."Brooke laughed."If basketball fails you can start a fashion company."

"Are you sure Haley will like it?"Nathan asked unsure.

"Its classy,elegent and beautiful like Haley.I would die if a man brought me a prom dress she's going to love this Nate"Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke I really needed to get her this."

"Between that dress and your suit you guys will be the best looking couple."

"I have to go but this afternoon been..fun."Nathan said. He picked up two bags and gave Brooke a hug."And take good care of my brother and Eric hes a good kid."

"Yeah well same to Haley and Allison."Brooke said folding her arms.She loved that Nathan and Lucas were getting along. She just hated that Nathan was looking out to much for Lucas."I'm not making promises on your brother but we'll see."Brooke smirked.

"I have to get home,you can come over friday if you want with Eric."Nathan said getting in his car.

---

"Come on one more time."Haley said holding a tiny spoon. Allison opened her mouth and babbled.

"Dada."Allison said spitting up her food.

"I can get that for you."Nathan said grabbing a towel. He gave Haley a quick kiss."How come your not in bed?"Nathan questioned.

"I'm not a prisoner I can walk around."Haley sad sternly.

"Doctor's orders not mine."Nathan held up his hand.

"I can take care of myself,I been walking all day."Haley said.

"Hales your just going to make your legs weak."Nathan said. He picked up Haley and carried her.

"Nathan where are you taking me?"Haley said playfully.

Nathan finally put her down on the sofa and turned on the tv.

"Well your suppose to be resting and Degrassi's on."Nathan said.

"You know Nathan some mothers would kill there daughter's boyfriend after what you just did to Haley."Lynda said playfully.

"I'm fine mom he was just looking after me."Haley said. She could tell Nathan was speechless from the comment.

"It wont happen again Mrs James."Nathan said.

"You take Haley upstairs to her room while I clean up."Lynda said.

"Are you sure I didnt mean to-"

"Its fine I wish I was in love like you two. Theres a tv in Haley's room if you want to watch some together."Lynda winked.

"Mom!"Haley laughed


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter is mostly fluffy. Sorry for the long delay on chapters. I'm in a play so its taking up my time. **

**Chapter 24**

"Mama loves you."Haley said. She brought a spoonful of oatmeal to the baby's mouth. Haley got use to the word mama. It made her plans a little off but one look at Nathan and his daughter and screw the plans. She wanted to be in there family.She always wanted the hole package. Her dream was to get into college,find a husband,then have kids. Ever since the school shooting Nathan got more protective. Haley was lucky to get out of bed in the morning. She woke up with Nathan's arm around her waist. She found it annoying but also cute."Who loves you?"Haley asked.

"Mama."Allison giggled.

"I love you to."Nathan said. He stood at the bottom of the stairs. The second he felt a petite body wasnt next to him he got worried. It was only a few days that she got shot. He wasnt going to let his girlfriend out of his sight next time.

"Did you hear everything?"Haley asked.

"I love it when you say your her mom it makes you sexy."Nathan said huskily.

"I made some scrambled eggs and oatmeal."

"I could of made them for you."Nathan said. He leaned in to kiss Haley."I made some plans for tonight."

"Is there some type of special day?"Haley asked.

"Its our first valentines baby."Nathan said. He gave Haley a kiss on the lips."And its your first day back to school."

"Happy Valentimes day."Haley said.She put her crutches aside and walked alittle."I also dont need these."

"You can walk thats great!"Nathan said. He picked up the baby."I can drive us both to school,just give me a second."Nathan said.

"I love you."

"Love you to."

---

"I can babysit Alison tonight."Lucas said.

"I cant let you do that you have plans with Brooke."Nathan said.

"She has to watch her brother so were just going to have a romantic night and babysit at the same time."Lucas said.

"How are you going to make babysitting romantic?"Nathan asked. He wished that he was sometimes like Lucas. Lucas was much smarter than Nate,and more romantic.

"A kid has to nap and spend time in the other room with his toys right?"Lucas asked smirking."Besides I got Brooke a necklace and matching braclett."

"I'm taking Haley to the new french restaurant."Nathan said.

Lucas laughed."You really dont know Haley?"Lucas asked.

"Girls like romance."Nathan said.

"You might be new at this but Haley isnt a cheerleading she doesnt like fancy restaurants."Lucas said shaking his head.

"She'll like it,"Nathan said doubtly."If you want to babysit you have to take her for the night."Nathan said.

"She's my niece I barely spend time with her."Lucas said. He felt bad that he wasnt there for Allison.Nathan wasnt even half the father Dan was."I will pick her up before you leave,"

"Nathan and Haley Scott right this way."Mike said.

Haley laughed and followed the Nathan to there seats.

"Since when are we married?"Haley asked.

"This place was the only restuarant that wasnt full and they only had married couples dinner left."Nathan said

"May I take your order?"Mike asked.

"Two fish caviar and two cosmos."

Haley looked at Nathan like he was crazy. She smiled at the hostress before saying something."Um whats in the fish caviar?"

"Its fish eggs,"Mike said kindly.

Nathan noticed Haley looking uncomfortable. He felt like he did something wrong,Rachel loved this place so he figured so would Haley. The more he thought about it the more he thought Lucas was right. Haley didnt like the same things that the girls he dated liked. He felt like he was making it hard for Haley to enjoy a meal she probulary never heard of.

"Hales are you okay?"Nathan asked.

"Uh if you that eating something you cant pronounce is fine than I'm okay."Haley smiled.

"It was the last place that was open."Nathan said.

"Its sweet."Haley said.

"I can tell your not having a good time."Nathan said.

"Its not that Nathan,"Haley sighed. She bit her bottom lip."I'm not like all the cheerleaders at school,I can care less about where we go on valentimes day as go as your with me. You didnt have to go through all this trouble."She watched as the waiter put down her food."But the food looks good."

"Come on lets go,"Nathan said. He grabbed Haley's hand.

"We didnt eat yet."Haley said.

"This dinner is on my dad's credit card,anyway I have a better night in mind."

Haley laughed and picked up her purse.

"Lead the way Scott."

---

"You come here often?"Haley asked. They arrived at a beach house. Nathan spent all his summer at the beach. Dan gave it to Nathan once he broke his record. It was a deal they made if Nathan played and beat Dan while being a father than he got the beach house.

"Sometimes I like to escape here."Nathan said. He set up a bunch of food on the kitchen table."I have some hotdogs,hamburgers,fries,more fries,chicken and pasta."

"What kind of pasta?"Haley asked.

"Mac and chesse."Nathan said.He tossed it aside."I keep it in case Alison needs extra food but I know how much you love it."Nathan laughed. He never understood Haley's love for mac and cheese.

"I think this is a perfect Valentimes day."Haley giggled.

"We have a big screen if you want to pick out a movie?"

"You have any good ones?"

"I only have home videos of my dad drilling me. I was suppose to re-play them this summer..."Nathan said."My mom has some 'romantic' movies in the living room."Nathan said. He got out the bowls of food and went into the tv room.

"How about love and basketball?"Haley asked. She was already putting in the movie.

"Great movie."Nathan laid down the popcorn and kissed her lips.

"So is this better than the restuarant?"Nathan asked.

"Much better I think this is my favorite valentimes day."Haley said. Nathan leaned in to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around him as he moved her slowly to her lap.

"Were not going to watch the movie are we?"Nathan laughed.

Haley brought the spoon of mac and cheese to Nathan's mouth and giggled.

"I have a better plan."

"I love the way you think."Nathan said. He ran his hands through Haley's hair.

"Your amazing you know that?"Nathan asked.

"No but its nice to hear."Haley laughed and ate some mac and cheese while Nathan watched her. "Know stop your making me blush."

"Its sexy that after all this time I still make you blush."

"Your charming you know that?"Haley mocked Nathan's words earlier.

"Hey I meant it your amazing."Nathan said seriously.

"Really? What's so amazing about me?"Haley laughed.

"The way you laugh,smile,blush,kiss..stay friends with Lucas..tolerate Brooke...takes care of Allison."Nathan trailed off as Haley rested her head on his chest."And if we go upstairs I can show you how amazing I am."Nathan smirked.

Haley looked up at her amazing boyfriend. Nobody ever said those things before to her. Her dad left her when she little and her brother was to old to hang out with her. Nathan was the first guy she ever dated,ever gave a chance to. So far it was amazing.

"Your amazing to Nathan."Haley said with confident.

"I thought we were talking about how your amazing?"

"Nathan you play basketball,stand up to Dan,raise your daughter, have a hott smirk,wear a size fourteen shoe,trust your brother,give people a chance."Haley said."All those things make you amazing to." It was her turn to ramble about Nathan. Nathan cut her off with a kiss. He slowly picked her up setting her on his lap not letting go of the kiss. Nathan groaned once they broke apart.

"I have a gift for you,two really."Nathan said.

"You didnt have to get me anything."Haley said.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be in I didnt?"Nathan asked. He grabbed the two boxes on the table.

Haley unwrapped the bigger one slowly. She gasped when she finally opened the box.

"Nathan how did you know to get me this dress?"Haley asked."Its my size and everything."

"Brooke helped me pick it out I was hoping we could go to prom."Nathan said.

Haley laughed before opening the smaller box.

She opened the smaller box and was silent.

"It goes with your dress."Nathan said.

Haley picked up the bracelett. It was gold with sliver charms.

"Nathan its beautiful."

"So is the girl wearing it."

"I was worried about not going to be prom but know I have a beautiful dress."Haley said. He fingers ran up and down the dress. It was black with white lace, went up to her knees and had the right amount of clevage.

Haley blushed and pulled out a small card.

"This is from me for being a amazing boyfriend."Haley said.

Nathan chuckled as he opened the card. He was surprised at the two thin pieces of paper.

"Haley how did you know about the giants game?"

"Lucas told me when you were in the fifth grade you wanted to see the Giant's game with Lucas and Keith but Dan wouldnt let you go because he thought you wanted to play football instead of basketball and made you do drills. So heres your chance to see the game."Haley explained.

Nathan wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. He slowly put her on the sofa so they could get more of each other. Haley rested her forehead on Nathan's.

"So about that bedroom upstairs?"Haley laughed as Nathan carried her once she said those words. It was the first and best valentimes day ever.

**Author's note **

**Allison in the story is almost twelve months,Haley started to date Nathan when she was seven months. **

**I been busy but I have been writing when I have free time. I wont be having any new story up soon since I have five already that I cant keep track of. When I do write a story it might be in a month or less. I'm going to make a poll and vote for the best story that I should write. I wil update and count the votes so I know what everyone wants. **

**A Lover's Cry- Nathan Scottt always had a crush on Haley James,his brother's best friend. What happens when he sees her getting raped? Will Nathan ask Haley about it? Will he tell Lucas? **

**Big Girls Dont Cry- Haley,Peyton and Brooke James always wanted to get away from there mother. They move to new york city and meet Nathan,Lucas and Jake Scott who want to get away from there father. Lots of funny chapters. The pairings will be Naley,Brucas and Jeyton. **

**(I also might write a sequal to the story)**

**The Love Story- Nathan is sent to Aunt Karen's once he gets arrested. What happens when he mets a lonely Haley James. Can they fill each other's heart? **

**Protecting Hearts- Nathan left his wife Carrie Williams years ago. When hes happy and in love with Haley James she comes back. What he doesnt know is she knows everything. **

**The Other Side- Haley James,Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer finally fourteen and in the eighth grade. Nathan,Lucas and Jake Scott are brothers who are fifteen and in high school. Its a cute story about growing up. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the reviews! I havent been updating lately but I been busy.This episode is after valentimes day so I'm late with the chapter. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 25 **

"She was a perfect Nate."Lucas said. He put another pancake on Nathan's plate. Nathan and Haley came this morning to pick Alison up from his house. He really didnt want to let go. He really didnt want his niece to leave. 

"My daughter is always a perfect."Nathan laughed.

"So how was your night?"Lucas asked. 

"Perfect."Nathan smirked. 

"Did Haley like the restaurant?"Lucas asked. 

"Oh she liked ot but she said that she wasnt that type of girl."

"Atleast she let you down gently."

"So what you do with Brooke.?"

"Well she basicly wanted to play with Alison but after the kid fell alsleep with elmo Brooke was mine."Lucas explained smirking.

"Dude talk about lucky."Nahan laughed. 

"Haley James I cant believe you did that to him!"Brooke said. 

"Brooke I didnt want him to spend money."Haley said. She rocked Alison a rocking chair while Brooke whisper yelled from the sofa. Haley put on some seasame street so the baby wouldnt get bored.

"But when a guy wants to take you out to the most romantic place in Tree Hill let him be your gold digger."Brooke said. 

"Brooke I will not let Nathan be my gold digger hes to good for that."Haley said. 

"Fine so did you like the prom dress?"Brooke asked.

"It was perfect thank you for helping him pick it out."Haley smiled. 

"Mama."Alison giggled. She clapped her hands at the screen smiling at the yellow figure. 

"That must be amazing."Brooke smiled.

"What?"Haley asked.

"She called you mom it must be amazing."Brooke shrugged. 

"Brooke she was amazed at screen.She loves Big bird."

"But she still calls you mom.It took me seventeen years to realize I had a mom."Brooke joked. 

"I'm sure your mom loves you Brooke."Haley said. She wasnt even sure herself. 

"Who's mother are we talking about again?"Brooke asked jokingly. Her face was pail and she played with nails looking at the floor.

"Are you okay Brooke?"Haley asked.

"I dont know anymore."Brooke sighed. 

"You can tell me Brooke its okay."Haley said.

"I think I'm pregnant."Brooke said. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews! My story ****Road to medication and lovers ** **was deleted. It sucked because I had two chapters ready but I might re-write the story. This chapter is mostly about the future between Nathan/Haley and Lucas/Brooke. My other stories wont be updated for a while. I have to much going on in all stories so I'm taking it one at a time. I really want to get this story over with. The next story would be**** nanny diaries****.**

**Chapter 26 **

"You can do this Brooke."Haley said. She waited outside of the bathroom in Brooke's bedroom.Haley and Brooke went to the drugstore and got four pregnancy test but Brooke was to nervous. Haley had to bring Alison which made Brooke more nervous.

"This stick defines my future cant I wait a few more days?"Brooke demanded. She brought her knees to her stomach in a corner of the bathroom. She thanked god her parents got her a bathroom that was so huge."I should of just went to the doctor."

"Brooke open the door."Haley said.

"I never locked it."Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke the faster you do this the faster it will be over."Haley explained.

"What if I am pregnant?"Brooke asked.

"Lucas will be there for you so will Peyton,me,Nathan and you will be a fanastic-"

"Mama."Allison giggled. She layed her head on Haley's shoulder and giggled at Brooke.

"Haley why did bring her?"Brooke said bitterly.

"Nathan had practice and he missed a few games."Haley said.

"I'm ready to do this get out."Brooke demanded.

--

"Its about time your ass was the court."Whitey said.His tone was bitter but he kept a smile. Practice was over and the guys were in the locker room. Dan Scott would of never missed any practice and get rid of his kid but Nathan Scott was differant. It amazed Whitey how much Nathan grown as a man. He was a father but he never let down his dreams of basketball. Whitey thought from the minute Nathan got a girl pregnant that he was going to give the baby up. Instead the Scott rose above himself.

"I wasnt going anywhere."Nathan said. He sat in a chair in Whitey's office.

"So the game this saturday are you ready?"Whitey asked.

"I dont know if I really am."Nathan said unsure.

"I know I'm your coach and I'm suppose to be supporting you to be on the court."Whitey said. He stared a picture of his wife Camilla.Then back at Nathan."But you have to follow your heart. Your not the basketball star your whoever you want to be.You can be the first cowboy on the moon as long as you get there"Whitey finished.

"How's the baby you never bring her to practice."Whitey said.

"She's good I have a girlfriend and Alison loves her."Nathan said. He noticed Whitey drink his coffee.Whitey always had coffee or liquor when he had conversations."She treats Alison like a daughter. Her name is Haley.Haley James."

"You know your daughter can come to your game. I'll bet she'll be your biggest fan."Whitey said."I called some scouts from duke to come see you if you want I could cancel its your choice."

"Duke always been my dream."Nathan said.He gazed to Whitey's pictures on the wall. There was one of his father and Karen Roe and Dan's arms were around

Karen's stomach.Then he glanced back at his coach.

"Can you get some of the scouts from stanford this saturday?"Nathan asked.

"What happen to Duke?"Whitey asked.

"I'm changing my dream."Nathan said.

"I'm proud of you Nathan."Whitey smiled

--

"Haley I'm done."Brooke said.

"Let me see the test."Haley said. Brooke gave her three pregnancy test.

"Brooke this is great."Haley said.

"I just have to tell Lucas."Brooke mumbled.

"He will understand Brooke."

"Thanks Haley but I want some time alone."Brooke said.

"Well then we should get going."Haley said. She gave Brooke a strong hug. Then she picked up Alison and walked towards the door. When Haley left Brooke sighed holding her phone. Debating when to call Lucas.


	29. Chapter 29

**Since I was bored I wrote another chapter. This story only has nine chapters left. I wont be writing a sequel. **

**Chapter 27. **

"So how was practice?"Haley asked. She rested her head on Nathan's chest. The baby went to sleep right when Nathan got home. Luckily she didnt wake up so Nathan and Haley decided to make the best of it and watch a movie together. They were to wrapped up in each other to watch the movie.

"It was nice to play again."Nathan smiled. His hands were stroking Haley's hair."But I missed you."Nathan said.

"I'll bet."Haley laughed.

"I talked to the coach about saturday he has some scouts coming."Nathan said.

"That's great Nathan duke will be lucky."Haley said. She heard him mention Duke before. It was Dan's dream in high school. It was also Nathan's dream.

"I told him to call Stanford instead."Nathan said.

Haley lifted her head off Nathan's chest. She told Nathan her dream was Stanford. They talked about the future before but never did want Nathan to give up his dream. He was a hot basketball player who derserved to play for Duke.

"Nathan when did you decide this?"Haley demanded.

"When I decided I didnt want to be away from you."Nathan replied.

"Your dreams are Duke Nathan you should play there its a good school."Haley said.

"So is stanford its one of the best."

"I wish you would discuss this with me first."

"Hales you do alot for me."Nathan said. Haley turned her head the other way to signal she wasnt listening."Just let me do this. Duke was my dream but dreams change.".

Haley turned to face him again.

"I dont want you to regret this Nathan or to rescent me years from know."Haley cried.

"I wont regret this Haley,years from know I will be the happiest man in the world."

"I have to take a walk."Haley said.

"I can go with you."Nathan suggested.

"No I'm going alone."

--

"Your such a nerd."Lucas said

"If I'm a nerd your a bookworm."Haley laughed. She layed down on Lucas'a bed. Keith built him a collage. It was a picture of the sky. On the side of Lucas's bed there was a basketball collage. His hole room was like a basketball dream. It was relaxed Haley when she looked at the ceiling.

"Nobody can get Nathan Scott to read Harry Potter."Lucas said.

"I got him to read the first book but then he stopped."Haley shrugged.

"Is that why your not with him anymore? He didnt read the hole book."Lucas laughed. Haley threw a pillow at him.

"Its more serious then that."Haley said.

"Is it more serious then Brooke almost being pregnant."Lucas demanded.

"Okay its not that bad but its just got more worried."Haley said.

"So are you going to his first game?"Lucas asked.

"I will think about it."Haley said.

"I heard him talking about scouts."Lucas said.

"Not the right scouts."Haley mumbled.

"What does that mean."Lucas asked.

"He wants to give up his dream for me."Haley said.

"He cant quit basketball!"

"Stadford Lucas!"Haley shouted."His dream was to play at duke but know he wants to play for stanford!"Haley yelled.

"I think its romantic Hales"

"How is that romantic cupid?"

"He wants to be with you. Hes willing to throw his dreams away."

"What if he regrets it Luke?"

"If he really loves you he wont."Lucas said. He layed out next to Haley."He wants you to be with him and most importantly Alison. It shows he wants to start a family,you probulary got him all worried."

"Since when are you Nathan's buddy?"Haley demanded.

"I see the way he acts around you,its like hes trying to block everyone else out."Lucas said.

"And?"

"I wish I could do that with Brooke."

"I think we told our secrets enough tonight."Haley said.

"Goodnight Hales."Lucas said.He turned off the lights.

"Night Luke."Haley whispered.

"Hales?"Lucas asked.

"I thought we were suppose to be sleeping."

"You should go back to Nathan tommrow."

"I promise to talk to him."Haley said.

"Know we can goodnight."Lucas laughed.

"Goodnight Hales."Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Night buddy."Haley said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! **

**Chapter 28**

Nathan knocked on the Jame's door. He held a crying baby in his hands. When Haley left he never went back to bed. Alison started to cry when she heard Haley shut the door. Nathan thought he did the right thing.He was willing to give up his dream for his girl. He wouldnt of asked for stanford if Haley wasnt going. He just wanted to be with her.

"Oh Nathan I thought my daughter would be kissing you."Lynda said.

"Haley didnt come here?"Nathan asked.

"She was going out with you wasnt she?"

"We had a arguement."

"Did you try Lucas?"Lynda asked.

"I was going to but I thought she would come here."

"Oh Haley knows I would barge her with questions."Lynda laughed.

"I better get going I wanted to catch her before the game."Nathan said.

"Hold on."Lynda stopped him."Let me take this little one you go find her."Lynda ordered.

"Thanks Ms James."Nathan laughed.

--

"Broody dont play games with me."Brooke demanded. She jumped on the bed and laughed as the person groaned and turned there head.

"I swear Lucas-Brooke!"Haley screamed.

"I thought you were Lucas."Brooke said. She jumped out of the bed laughing.

"He went out to get us breakfast."

"How come your not with tutor boy/"

"We had a disagreement."Haley said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Dont we have a game in two hours?"Haley asked.

She heard the door bell ring. Haley and Brooke looked at each other before Haley got up. Brooke followed her. Haley opened the door and slammed it closed.

"It was Nathan,Brooke."

"Well do something tutorgirl."Brooke said.

Haley tugged on her pajama shirt and opened the door again.

"We should talk."Nathan said.

"You have a game in two hours."Haley said.

"I can be late I just wanted to see you."Nathan said softly.

"I'm afraid of what the future brings us Nathan."Haley said.

"Hales I just want to be with you stanford,duke wherever I go I want you with me."Nathan said. He reached out to touch Haley's face."I'm afraid of the future to but we can be afraid together.

"I know you mean well Nate I just dont want you to regret anything."Haley took a seat on a step with Nathan joining her."Your just sexy jock Nathan,I'm this geeky virgin."Haley blushed.

"Your my sexy bookworm who doesnt let anyone get in her way."Nathan said. He gave her a peck on the lips."Alison was crying for you last night."Nathan said. He wanted to change the conversation to a easy topic. There was no way he wanted to talk about there relationship when Brooke could open the door any minute.

"I should of kissed her goodbye.."Haley said. She went into panic mode when she realized something."Nathan where is she?"Haley demanded.

"She's at your mother's house."Nathan laughed at her reaction. He couldnt think of a better mom than Haley for his daughter. She was always so caring and gentle with her like a mother should be."I cant think of a better mother for her."Nathan said.

"You want my mom to be Alison's mom."Haley laughed.

"I meant you."Nathan said.

"I will always be here for her Nathan,you dont have to question that."Haley said confidently.

"So you wont leave us?"Nathan asked.

"No matter how many times you get me mad I wont leave you."Haley said. She played with the sleves on Nathan's button down shirt."I have to go get ready since I have to cheer for this amazing guy this afternoon."Haley smiled.

"Should I be jealous?"Nathan asked playing along.

"Well I was going to ask him out for dinner since he has this cute baby,I'm so attached to both of them so you have to get in line."Haley said. Nathan put his arms around her and Haley willingly passionately kissed him. Her eyes closed getting lost in the moment.

"I might have to drop in on this date.."

"Well you know my number."Haley said."I mean it after the game we should talk over dinner."

She smiled as she closed the door. She ran up to her room to get her cheerleading outfit on.

"Haley was Nathan just here?"Lucas asked.

"Yeah we talked."Haley explained.

"So you wont be hogging my bed tonight?"Lucas smirked.

"No I think I might hog your brother's bed or do more than that.."Haley said. She laughed as Lucas covered his ears.

"You been spending to much time with Brooke."

"Where is Brooke?"Haley asked

"Im here tutorgirl just getting my cheerleading outfit on."Brooke said.

"I need your help with something-"Haley said. Brooke held up a tiny cheerleading outfit .

"I hope you dont mind I figured Alison could be the cheerleading mascot?"

"I was going to ask you to help me pick out a outfit for a date with Nathan."Haley said.

"This day keeps getting better!"

--

**Sorry this chapter was longer but its broken into two pieces so the second part will be up later. **

**Spoilers-**

**Next chapter will be the dinner and the game. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all the reviews! Just for a heads up the story will be completed in six to seven chapters. I'm not good at writing basketball chapters so i shortened the game alittle.**

**Chapter 29**

"Nobody is here!"Brooke cried. The game started a half hour ago and it was only Brooke,Peyton and Haley cheering. They waited patiently for a few minutes when half time started.

"Calm down Brooke everyone will be here."Haley said. She finished changing Alison and faced Brooke.

"Everything will be okay."Peyton cried to Brooke.

"The game starts in one hour!"Brooke screamed.All the sudden they heard a bunch of giggles. Brooke got her game face on and glared at her squad.

"Where were you guys?"Haley asked.

"We were getting coffee not thats its any of your business."Theresa glared. Everyone on the squad missed Rachel. They all blamed her and Nathan that Rachel left.

"Hey its not her fault your Rachel left if you have a problem fix it after we after were late."Brooke sneered.Everyone shut up and followed Brooke on the court.

"Haley I didnt know you had a baby its so cute."Bevin laughed.

"Its not her baby Bevin she's adopted."Peyton corrected.

"Mama book."Alison giggled. Haley gave her a bottle and stood her up in a carriage so she could see the game.

"Can we just cheer?"Brooke demanded.

--

_"Theres only five more minutes left of this game."Mouth yelled into the microphone."Three more points and the Ravens win."_

"Lucas pass me the ball."Tim said. Lucas ingored his brother's best friend and passed it to Nathan.

_"It looks like the Scott brothers finally did this together!"Mouth yelled in the microphone._

Everyone stared at Nathan. He shot Lucas a look before dribbling to the three point line. It was know or never. He smirked as Haley sent him a wink. Nathan closed his eyes and just let the ball go towards the net.

"Dada,"Alison laughed from the bleachers.

He could do this this blindfolded,backwards,dunking. It was what his father taught him to do it. He heard the cheers and opened his eyes.

_"Nathan Scott just won us the game!"Mouth shouted._

Nathan managed to dodge the fans. They didnt matter much anymore. He ran to the locker room with his teammates rooting for him along the way. He made his way into Whitey's office.

"Nathan I know you wanted stanford but Duke was your dream."Whitey said. He gave Nathan a hug."You did good Scott,there are two scouts waiting for you on the bleachs,your brother spoke to them earlier."

--

"Hey I'm looking for Nathan Scott?"Coach K asked. There was only a petite blonde holding a baby. A scout from stanford was talking to Nathan.

"I'm his girlfriend Haley."Haley said. She shook his hand."Nathan really wants to attend Duke."

"I heard he wanted to attend Duke but he is talking to a stanford coach."Coach K said.

"He just really wants to play basketball.."Haley said.she waved for Nathan to come over.

"Hi I'm Nathan Scott."Nathan said.

"That was one hell of a jump shot you had back there."Coach K said."Very Duke material."

"I want to keep my options open but I would love to play for Duke."Nathan explained.

"Call me if you make your decision."Coach K said. He walked away leaving Nathan and Haley.

"So the game is over and you promised me dinner."Haley said.

"I have something else planned for tonight."Nathan whispered huskily.

--

"I finally got her sleeping."Haley said. She rocked Alison in her arms settling the baby down in her crib.

"I spoke to the stanford scout."Nathan said. Haley snuggled into his chest.

"You made your mind up already?"Haley asked.

"I want to be with you Hales,I love basketball but lets face it I have a baby."Nathan said."I'm better off being a coach or playing for a local league."

"Promise me that you wont go to stanford just for me but yourself."Haley said. she held up her pinky.

"I pink swear to only go to stanford for basketball and not only because of you."Nathan said. He kissed Haley softly."Even through I want us to be together."

"I'm happy for us."Haley said softly.

Nathan kissed Haley passionately. Words couldnt say how many he loved Haley. She was his rock that kept him from falling.

"I missed you last night."Nathan confessed.

"I missed you to."Haley said.

"So prom is in two days."Nathan said.

"I know."Haley said.She touched his chest."You know what they say happens on prom night?"Haley asked.

"Are you proposing we get a hotel room?"Nathan whispered hotly in her ear.

"I promised myself I would be married when I have sex and to be in love."

"We should wait then I dont want to pressure you."Nathan said.

"We could get a hotel room I mean I am in love."Haley said.

"It would be more special when were married."Nathan said. He brushed the hair out of Haley's face."And when were under the sheets in london for our honeymoon,thats when we can make love."Nathan said.

"Nathan thats it!"Haley cried.

"Whats it baby?"Nathan asked.

"We can get married on prom night."

"I love you but I dont think its such a good idea,were in high school."

"But were in love,its all that matters."

"Hales I think we need to think this over."

"Nathan I love you and I love Alison,your the two most important people in my life. I want to become Mrs Scott."


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 30 **

_"So prom is in two days."Nathan said. _

_"I know."Haley said.She touched his chest."You know what they say happens on prom night?"Haley asked. _

_"Are you proposing we get a hotel room?"Nathan whispered hotly in her ear. _

_"I promised myself I would be married when I have sex and to be in love." _

_"We should wait then I dont want to pressure you."Nathan said. _

_"We could get a hotel room I mean I am in love."Haley said. _

_"It would be more special when were married."Nathan said. He brushed the hair out of Haley's face."And when were under the sheets in london for our honeymoon,thats when we can make love."Nathan said. _

_"Nathan thats it!"Haley cried. _

_"Whats it baby?"Nathan asked. _

_"We can get married on prom night."_

_"I love you but I dont think its such a good idea,were in high school."_

_"But were in love,its all that matters."_

_"Hales I think we need to think this over." _

_"Nathan I love you and I love Alison,your the two most important people in my life. I want to become Mrs Scott_."

_"You sure you want me?"Nathan asked. Haley climbed between his two legs and leaned forward on his chest._

_"I want you Nathan Royal Scott."Haley said kissing his chest."Why wouldnt I want you."_

_"I'm this stupid jock and your this hot tutor,we just dont mix."Nathan said.He watched Haley's brown eyes look disappointed."I'm not good enough for you Hales. What if I disappoint you? What if I fail at being a husband and a father? I'm already a father and sometimes I feel like I cant complete my dreams,What happens if you wake up and were not good enough for you Haley?" _

_"Your a good guy Nathan.Your a sexy amazing father,your good enough for me. I want to complete my dreams but your in my dreams."Haley said. She blushed as Nathan smirked at her._

_"I cant wait to marry you Haley James."Nathan groaned._

_--_

"I cant believe Haley wants to marry you."Lucas laughed.

"I couldnt believe it either."Nathan said. He fed Alison while talking to Lucas.

"Am I the first person you told?"Lucas asked.

"I wanted your permission since your her best friend."Nathan said.

"You have my permission,just dont hurt her."Lucas warned.

"I wont she's the most important person in my life."Nathan said.

"She better be Nate,Haley doesnt go around marrying jackass basketball players."

"Believe me I'm lucky to have her."Nathan said.He cleaned Alison's hands then handed her to Lucas "We should rent our tux for tonight."

"Are you saying I'm invited to the wedding?"Lucas asked.

"Its low key Haley invited Brooke and her parents I only wanted you there."

"Wucas."Alison said. She patted Lucas's face with syrup.

"Anything to spend time with my niece."Lucas said.

"Dada."Alison giggled.

--

"Haley this is perfect!"Brooke cried.

"So you can make my dress into a wedding gown in less than five minutes?"Haley asked.

"Honey your prom dress is like a black wedding gown."Brooke said. She pulled out some clothes from the bottom drawer.

"How about something for the wedding night?"Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Brooke I have something picked out."Haley blushed.

"Let me see it!"Brooke said.

Haley pulled out a white lacy top that went to her belly button with matching white panties where you can see everything.

"Tutorgirl thats really inpressive."Brooke giggled.

"I got it from the store down the street."Haley shrugged.

"So am I by any chance invited to the-"

"Yes you and Lucas are invited."

"The boys should be here any minute."

"Hold on Lucas is taking you?"

"Were going as friends!"Brooke said.

"Haley you look so beautiful."Lynda cried.

"Mom you could of knocked!"

"I been dreaming about this since your first tea cup party with Taylor."Lynda said.She took out her camera.

"Mom I think the boys are here!"Haley said. She heard the doorbell and sighed with relif. Her fiance had good timing.

"You know what to do right mom?"Haley asked.

"I will be at the beach on time honey,I have everything ready."Lynda said.

Haley sighed before opening the door.

"Nathan you look so-"Haley said. She was cut off by his lips.

"You look sexy tonight Haley James."Nathan whispered.

"Mama!"Alison giggled. She put her hands out to Haley.

"There's my babygirl."Haley laughed as Alison fussed in Luke's arms and held her hands out to her.

"Nice to see you Luke."Haley said giving him a hug.

"In less than a few hours your getting married..."Luke sighed.

"Yep and I believe your date is here putting on some earrings."

"Nathan I will meet you guys at the beach with your daughter,just call me when its time."Lynda said.

"Thank for supporting us Ms James."Nathan sighed.

"No problem anything for love these days."Lynda said. She took Alison from Haley and then the baby started to cry.

"Mommy needs to spend some play time with daddy."Lynda laughed. Haley shot her a 'shut up' look.

"I'm ready we should go know."Brooke said.

"See you guys later have a good time."Lynda said closing the door.

"Mama."Alison said crying.

"Lets get you ready for your mom Scott."Lynda suggested grabbing a dress.

"Ganma."Alison giggled.

"Thats a girl learn the important words first."Lynda laughed


	33. Chapter 33

**This story will be over and done with three chapters. It was suppose to be seven more but I shortened it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The song in this chapter is by Gavin Degraw its more than anyone. Sorry if this chapter is to cheesey,i feel like we havent had much of a naley goodness in a longg time. **

**Chapter 31. **

"I want to marry you already."Nathan said huskily. Haley was already on his lap making out with him for a full five minutes.

"Nathan we need to normal teenage stuff first."Haley said. She noticed Nathan giving her a weird look."Lets dance."

"I hate dancing."

"We cant kiss the hole time."

"No matter how sexy you look in this dress?"Nathan smirked. His hand went to Haley's thigh giving it a squeeze.

"I can dance with you."Carrie offered.

"No I already have a dance partner."Nathan said. He grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the dance floor. Carrie was the sluttest cheerleader on the squad. He would dance with Haley all night then do anything with Carrie.

"Look its a slow song."Haley said. She rested her head on Nathan's chest.

_You need a friend I'll be around  
Don't let this end Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you To change your mind of me?  
I'm going to love you more than anyone I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free I'll be free for you anytime_

"Have I told you how much I love you tonight?"Nathan asked.He loved having Haley in his arms. He wanted to be like this forever.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby_

"I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you to Haley James."

"We should get drinks."Haley said.

"Trying to get me drunk soon to be Scott?"

"In just a few more hours your all mine."Haley said in his ear.

"Its time for the prom and queen of Tree Hill."Brooke said in the microphone.

"We can go after this."Haley said taking his hand.

"The prom king of Tree Hill is.."Brooke said. She stopped for a pause."Lucas Scott."

Lucas walked up the stage confused.

"The prom queen of Tree Hill is.."Brooke said stopping for a pause."Haley James!"

Haley gave Nathan a kiss before leaving for the stage.

"Lucas and Haley,the prom and king of Tree Hill."Brooke said. Haley and Lucas looked at each other and laughed. They never thought that they would become prom king and queen. Haley grabbed Lucas's hand to dance

"Dance with my brother this feels weird."Lucas said.

"Promise me you will dance with Brooke?"Haley asked.

"I devil dare promise."

Haley gave Lucas a hug before leaving to Nathan.She found him drinking and staring at her.

"Cant keep your eyes off me?"Haley asked.

"Why arent you dancing with Lucas?"Nathan asked.

"We decided it was to weird besides I wanted to be with you."Haley said huskily.

"I think we should get married know."Nathan said.

"I'm just going to find Lucas."  
--

"This is the big moment Haley."Brooke said.

"I know Brooke and thanks for staying with Allison and Lucas."Haley said.

"Anything for you Hales."Brooke said.

"I'm here you can start know."Lynda laughed.

"Oh my god mom she looks so perfect."Haley said. She gave her mother a hug.

"Mama."Alison giggled.

"Is everyone that is set for the wedding ready?"The minster asked.Haley blushed when she saw the two Scott men in a tux. Nathan sent a wink her way._God he looked so hot._

"Yes."Haley said.They started to walk where Nathan was standing.

"Does the groom and bride have there own vows?"The minster asked. Nathan and Haley both nodded.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The love of God is an example for your devotion, and you are not left without guidance concerning the meaning of that love because God is love and love is all. A wedding ceremony is the perfect place to read from Corinthians. This is what God said love is: Love is patient and kind, knows no jealousy, gives itself no false airs or false pride. Never irritated, never resentful, love is neither glad when others go wrong or become hurt. Love is guided by goodness, always eager to believe the best, always hopeful. Nathan and Haley will you like to share a few words?"

Nathan sighed and took out a note from his pocket.

"Haley I still remember the very first time I lost myself in your eyes. You looked into me and I looked into you. And what I saw there, It terrified me. until that point, I never seen two eyes say so much. Those brown eyes and beautiful smile you laid upon me, Gave me a sensation of how delicate and fragile your heart was. Yet the darkened outline and depth of the gaze, Showed me how to be myself,not this jock that everyone knew. At that very moment I knew, I knew my future had just stared me in the eyes. From that moment you had my heart, And completely was there for me with all of my wrongs. And for this I pray, I pray that you accept my unconditional love always and forever."

"Nathan, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am, loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life forever and always."

"These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built."

"Haley, I offer you this ring as a sign of life as myself as your husband."Nathan said. He slipped a gold ring on her finger.

"Nathan, I offer you this ring as a sign of life,and myself as your wife."Haley said. She slipped a gold ring on his finger.

"You may know kiss the bride!"The minster said. Nathan wasted no time and pulled Haley by her waist and kissed her deeply.

"Okay my niece doest need to see this!"Lucas said.

Haley laughed pulling away from Nathan.

"Thank you for taking her for the night."Nathan said.

"Dada."Alison giggled.

"Daddy and mommy going to miss you to but were going to spend the hole day together tommorow at the carnival."Haley said. She gave her new daughter a kiss.

"Just dont take so long opening the door because your doing stuff your kid shouldnt be seeing."Lynda said seriously."Haley do I have to remind you about the time you saw Taylor and her boyfriend when you were five?"Lynda asked.

"I get it mom when you have sex use extra condoms and lock the door for strange men."Haley rolled her eyes.

"I made sure she got them in bulk Mrs James."Brooke said.

"Well thank you Brooke."Lynda laughed.

"Thank you guys for coming but we need to go know."Nathan said.

"Be good Mr and Mrs Scott and dont wake up the neighbors."Lynda said.

"See you man."Lucas said. He patted Nathan on the back before they left.

--

"Nathan put me down."Haley giggled.

"This has to be perfect baby."Nathan said. He opened the door while holding Haley.

"Nathan this is beautiful."Haley sighed. There were flowers trailing to the room and a big honeymoon sign on Nathan's door.

"We dont have to do anything tonight."Nathan said.

"Oh were doing something."Haley said. She pulled Nathan by his tie.Nathan's lips crashed onto Haley's as they walked towards the door banging it open.

"God I love you."Nathan said.He crashed on the bed with Haley on top.

"You been saying that the hole night."Haley whispered huskily."Why dont you show me." Haley slowly unbuttoned his tux,giving him kisses on his chest after each button was done.

"Hales."Nathan groaned.

"I want you Nathan."Haley said sternly."Just take off my dress."

Nathan laughed rubbing her back."This is the first time in six months I had sex."Nathan said. He touched Haley's face putting her hair behind her ears."Or felt this way with anyone."

"You do know I'm a virgin right?"

"I want you to be comfortable."

"Nathan we have strawberries,wine,me and you what else do we need?"

"Inpatient arent we?"Nathan laughed

"I never had sex before Nathan,I really thought about wanting it until you came along."

"You couldnt stop staring at my hottness."Nathan started to rub Haley's thigh with her fingers while getting higher up the dress.

"Right there Nathan."Haley cried.

"I want to take this slow."Nathan explained.

"Lets do this already fast,slow I just want you."Haley whined.

"You have me baby,all of me."Nathan said. He kissed her neck while finding the zipper of the dress.

"Keeping do that baby."Haley cried. Nathan threw her wedding dress and saw Haley clad in a sexy white matching bra and panties. Haley blushed covering herself up with the sheets.

"Hales your beautiful."Nathan said speechless. He took the sheets away from her breast. She had the best body he ever laid on eyes. And he had his eyes on plenty.

"Stop staring."Haley demanded jokingly.

"I never saw anyone more beautiful."Nathan said.He kissed Haley's breast and worked his way down to her bellybutton.

"Someone is alittle undress."Haley said.she noticed Nathan getting rid of his clothes.

"I want to do that for you."Haley pushed Nathan on the bed. She worked on getting his shirt off. Then looked at his pants and his little friend.

"Someone is happy tonight."Haley laughed.

"I'm always happy with you."Nathan said. He focused on Haley watching her take off his pants.

"I'm ready Nathan Scott."Haley said.

Nathan rolled over so he was on top.

"You want me Hales?"Nathan asked. He touched her clit with his fingers."You feel ready for me baby."Nathan said huskily.

"God Nathan there!"Haley cried. She felt him enter her.

"You feel so baby,so good."Nathan groaned. He pushed harder inside of her when he heard her call his name. He felt her orgasm and stopped when he saw she was out of breath.

"God that was amazing."Haley said.She cuddled into Nathan's chest. He put one arm around her kissing her head.

"I want it to always be like this."Nathan said softly.

'Its always be lile like this forever."Haley said running her hands on his chest. It felt so right to be there in his arms.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! **

**Chapter 32 **

Nathan stayed in there bed watching Haley sleep. They made love for most of the night until Haley got tired. Nathan was still amazed at how much he loved her. She was finally all his and proved it last night. He was trying to get back to sleep but he couldnt. He been awake since Haley closed her eyes. She looked so beautiful and peaceful in there bed. He saw her flutter her eyes open.

"Your awake."Haley yawned.

"Hey beautiful."Nathan smirked.

Haley laughed giving him a kiss. "Honey your charming is getting old."

"Well I can charm you another way."Nathan suggested.

"Nathan we have to get ready."Haley said looking at the alarm clock.

"Hales we have all morning.."

"I slept most of the morning,our daughter should be here any minute so we can have some family time."Haley said.

"I love it when you call her that."

"No time for sweet words honey."

"I will go get breakfast ready for all of us"

Haley quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen.

"I didnt know my husband cooked."

"I had to cook for myself when my mom and dad were away."Nathan shrugged.

"Well this is good baby."Haley said. She was about to kiss him when the bell rang.

"That should be her!"Nathan said. He went to open the door knowing it would Lucas.

"How was the honeymoon?"Lucas asked.

"Not in front of the kid."Nathan warned.

"Dada!"Alison babbled throwing her hands out to him.Nathan took her from Lucas.

"Lucas your here to early."Haley laughed."But just in time for pancakes!"

"How was she last night?"Nathan asked.It was his night away from her and it made him worry.

"She cried and fussed but my mom loved her,she even calmed her down."

"Did you work things out with Brooke?"Haley asked.

"We agreed to being friends so were going to movies."Lucas said.

"I cant picture Brooke being the friends with the opposite sex."Haley laughed.

"Prepared to be amazed."Lucas challenged."I need to go,thanks for letting me spend time with Alison Nate."Lucas said before he left.

"So its just the three of us."Nathan said.

"We should go to the park as a family."Haley suggested.

"Pak mama."Alison giggled.

"I'm just going to get dressed then make us sandwiches."Haley said walking away.

"Were lucky to have mommy arent we?"Nathan asked. He fed her babyfood that Haley made for her.

"Dada Mama Pak."Alison laughed.

"Were all ready to go."Haley said grabbing the baby bag.

--

"Who wants to go on the slide again?"Nathan asked tickling Alison.

"Awy."Alison laughed when Nathan caught her coming down the slide."Dada."

Haley laughed next to him.

"Your so good with her."Haley commented.

"She makes it easy."Nathan said. He grabbed her hand while carrying Alison in the other.

"Swide Dada?"Alison asked.

"No more slide."Nathan said.

"We can play on the rounder."Haley suggested.

"A rounder?"Nathan asked.

"My mom use to take me on it all the time."Haley said.

"Fine then its just us."Haley said. She put Alison on her lap while the rounder moved.

"Make move for me."Nathan said. Haley laughed and moved to his side.Haley layed down and motioned Nathan to do the same.

"Its relaxing."Nathan said after a second.

"I think thats a dog."Haley said pointing to the sky.

"Mama."Alison cried.She squeaked putting her hands out to the ice cream truck.

"You want ice cream?"Haley asked.

"Two ice creams for my girls."Nathan smirked as they walked together to the ice cream truck.

"That baby is to cute!"A older women gushed.

"Thank you her name is Alison."Haley smiled.

"Its not ever often you find a adorable baby with two young parents."The older women laughed."She's one lucky little girl."The older women said. She touched Alison's cheeck making her laugh.

"Thank you we like to think were lucky."Nathan said.He knew her from somewhere. He just couldnt put his finger on it.

"Sorry my name is Camilla."Camilla said. She grabbed her ice cream from the ice cream man."I have to get home,nice meeting you."

--

"Is she sleeping yet?"Nathan asked. Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder and held the baby so they could see her face.

"Give her five more minutes."Haley said.

"She had a long day."Nathan said.

"Dont forget the two vanilla cups her daddy gave her."Haley laughed.

"What my baby wants she gets."Nathan smirked kissing Alison's head.

"I can put her down,meet me in the bedroom."Nathan said.

"I love you Alison May Scott."Nathan whispered. He kissed Alison before laying her in the crib. Sometimes he loved to just stay there and watch her for a few minutes.Once he was done he went back to his and Haley's room. He got there just in time to see her strip in her panties.

"Took you long enough."Haley blushed. She wore her black and white matching bra and panties and put on a white silky robe to cover herself up. Even though Nathan saw her naked.She was still shy about making love and wearing wife 'pleasing' outfits as Brooke put it.

"You dont have to wear a robe in front of me."Nathan said. He walked to the bed. Haley blushed as he put strands on her hair behind her ear."In fact you can nothing if you want."Nathan suggest."You look beautiful in anything."

"Your suppose to say that."Haley said. She finally took off the robe and slipped into Nathan's arms."Your suppose to love me,your my husband."

Nathan played with Haley's hair when she placed her head on his chest. He loved putting his hands in her beautiful brown hair.

"I love you Haley James Scott."

"Say it again."Haley demanded giving him kisses.

"I love you Haley James Scott."Nathan groaned.

"I love you to Nathan Royal Scott."Haley giggled.

"I bet I can show you how much I love you."Nathan said. He stroked his hands on Haley's thigh.

"Then prove it Mr Scott."Haley said. She blushed at how forward she was being.

"Gladly Mrs Scott."


	35. Chapter 35

**sorry i havent been updating! I'm getting ready for a cruise for like two weeks.I will update more.I dont blame anyone for not reading this story anymore.I feel so bad for letting a month go without a note or anything.This is the second to last episode. **

**Chapter 33**

"I cant believe school is over."Brooke said.Haley passed her a strawberry shake,

" I cant believe I'm valedictorian."Haley said.

"Please you had that coming since kindergarden."Brooke laughed.

"That was before I knew the speech would be so hard."

"So are you going to Duke with Nathan?"Brooke asked.

"Nathan wants to go to stanford."

"Thats sweet he wants you to follow your dreams."

"But what about his dreams Brooke,he derserves to make dreams happen."

"He will with you by his side Hales."

"Your been spending to much time with Luke."

"We need to get going."Haley said.

--

"Dadda."Alison babbled.

"I love you to pumpkin."Nathan said.

"God your such a girl around your kid."Lucas laughed.

"Its kinda freaky brother."Skills mumbled.

"Its not freaky to care about your daughter."Nathan said.

"One more game for fun?"Lucas asked.

"We need to get going."Nathan said.

"My mom will kill us if were late."Lucas agreed.

--

"Your finally growing up."Lynda cried.

"I wont be far mom."Haley promised.

"Come and visit anytime you want."Lynda said."Dont do forget to take your beautiful daughter with you."

"No worries there Nathan made you a vow to take Alison the first weekend every month."Haley laughed.

"Honey its almost time were going to take our seats."Lynda said.

Haley hugged her mom one more time before leaving to her seats.She saw Nathan and blushed as he winked at her.

"Everyone please welcome the valedictorian Haley James Scott."

Haley glanced nervously at the crowd.She was never good in front of people.

"Good morning to the graduating class, our families, our friends, and the faculty and staff of Tree Hill High School. As the valedictorian, on behalf of the graduation class of 2008, I would like to thank everyone who is here tonight for their love and support throughout our high school experience. We finally did it. The stress of late night studying, endless exams, university applications is now behind us. As we sit here, thousands of memories run through our minds, and we nostalgically reflect on our many wonderful experiences over the past four years.Its the last day of high school and the start of a new beginning.I never thought this day would come.I would like to thank a few people First I would like to thank my mom for raising me for seventeen years.You were always there for me and supporting me in everything i did.I would also like to thank my best friend Lucas for making me laugh and giving me some of my favorite childhood memories,your my rock and the brother i never had.Brooke thank you for being a friend,you were always there for me when i didnt expect itI would also like to thank Nathan Scott for helping me find my way this year.Without him my life would be incomplete.You are always there for me.I love you so much.This has been some of the best four years of our lives.I hope everyone has a good future."

Everyone clapped and waved there caps in the air.

--

Haley stood at the top of Karen's roof.She was afraid of the future.Nathan wanted to go to stanford and she was wanted him to go to duke.Then there was Alison and she was afraid of being a mother of a child that wasnt hers.She held a letter in her hands that was her future.She quickly put it in her pocket when Lucas came to join her.

"That was a good speech Haley."Lucas said.

"Thank you I was so nervous."Haley said.

"You going to the party?"Lucas asked.

"I want to stay here for a while."

"I have some good news,my book is getting published."

"Thats good Luke you derserve the best."

"So do you Hales,Nathan told me about duke."

"I'm just so confused,he derserves to be a basketball star and I want to follow him to duke but I love stanford."

"You'll figure it out your,Haley James Scott."

"I need to find Nathan."Haley said softly.

"I'll come with you to find Brooke."

--

"Hales I was trying to find you."Nathan said.

"Nathan I have something important to tell you."Haley sighed

"Mama."Alison giggled.Nathan put her in Haley's arms.

"Whats your important news?"

"I found us a house near duke,"Nathan said.He noticed how shocked she looked."And I got in!"

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan afraid of letting him go.

"Were going to duke."Haley mumbled."How are going to afford a house?"

"My grandpa died last year and left me some money but i didnt know what to spend it on."

"What about the baby?"

"I can take morning classes and you can take night classes."Nathan said.He once again noticed Haley's worried look."Dont worry if we have to then Alison can stay with a babysitter."

"Thank you Nathan,I know I always wanted to go to stanford but my dreams changed."Haley said.

"We can finally start being happy."Haley laughed.

--

This is the end.I have a sequal planned out.I will send a author's note later this week with the summary.


End file.
